


Caught In-Between

by paynesgrey



Category: Unnatural History
Genre: Multi, Polyamory
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-09-08
Updated: 2011-01-24
Packaged: 2017-10-11 14:38:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 17
Words: 30,931
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/113516
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/paynesgrey/pseuds/paynesgrey
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>As a strange heat wave hits DC, the gang becomes involved in a mystery that enhances their feelings for one another, with a new fertility artifact as a possible cause. Henry x Maggie x Jasper. COMPLETE.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. A Barbarian's Honesty

**Author's Note:**

> This is my new multi-chaptered story, and I intend to update weekly at the earliest, and this IS a Henry/Maggie/Jasper OT3 story. I would have left that a surprise but sometimes people are touchy about pairings so I thought I'd give a head's up. Please enjoy!

Chapter One: A Barbarian's Honesty

Jasper came running toward them, his expression shocked and anxious, but Maggie suspected he was more thrilled by new gossip than anything dire. He turned to his cousin (seemingly bypassing her and interrupting her pleasant conversation with Henry) and he took a deep breath.

"Dude!" he said, and instantly Maggie frowned. "You _kissed_ Madison Brinker."

Henry, with his usual nonchalant demeanor, turned to his cousin and smiled affably. "Oh, yes. I did."

Maggie felt her mouth gape. The idea of Henry dating any girl at their high school seemed so surreal, let alone _kissing_ her. "Oh my God, are you guys dating?" (Maggie ruefully hoped the girl had all her shots.)

Henry's brow scrunched in confusion, and he seemed oblivious to the notion. "No, she kissed me, and I let her." He flashed his usual tempered smile.

Maggie turned to him, mentally noting his matter-of-fact honesty was getting kind of annoying. "So you two just kissed, and then what? I hope you didn't leave things like that, Henry."

Good grief, she knew that Henry was sometimes clueless, but this bordering on offensive - to the girl anyway.

"Uh, well it didn't end like that," Henry started, but Jasper stepped in to finish his story with a frantic impatience.

"Dude, you kissed her and told her you felt _nothing_ when she asked you about it. That's what I heard," Jasper said with a quick nod, showing signs of sympathy. At least, Jasper knew better. Henry's blunt honesty was getting him in trouble again.

"But I _didn't_ feel anything. It was no point lying to her. She asked, and I was truthful," Henry said, his eyes darting back and forth to them, as if he knew he had done wrong, but he was only just realizing it now. He looked desperately to Maggie for further explanation.

Maggie rubbed her forehead and sighed. "Henry, you may have been honest with her, but you could hurt someone when you say things like that. If you're not interested in a girl, you have to let her down gently."

He furrowed his brow again, and she knew his brain was going into overdrive with these new and strange social concepts. "But... I only did what you did one time, Maggie, and that was being honest. You told my friend Tomba that you didn't think "boyfriend-_village_" is a place you would ever go with me. You were being honest as well." He smiled at her politely.

Maggie admitted that his reference surprised her, and she didn't know what to take from Henry's comment. Had he been offended when she had made such a stark public statement and not noticed? She couldn't tell with Henry, especially when it came to the normal emotions of high school boys.

It was true, Maggie found Henry bizarre, perhaps even too strange for her tastes, but he had never asked her out explicitly, and his interest in her had been nothing more than friendship. He had saved her (and Jasper) several times from danger, and though he was the sort who was always concerned for the safety of others, he considered Maggie as a close friend, even though she was not his family. Jasper _was_ his family, so it was understandable Henry regarded him more, but being a girl and not in his family, sometimes Maggie noticed that Henry considered her just as important.

"Oh, I'm sorry about that, Henry," she mumbled. It was the only thing she can think of to say at that moment. She glanced to her side and found Jasper's curious eyes watching her, and then turning to his cousin. As usual, Henry looked pleasantly blank and Zen with the state of things.

"That's alright, Maggie." The issued seemed dropped at this point, and Jasper made this awkward "uhhh, so anyway" remark and soon they were talking about Madison Brinker again.

"You must be insane. That girl is smokin' hot, like Taylor Swift or something, and she's in gymnastics. I heard last year before she transferred here, she was training for the 2012 Olympics and still is," Jasper said, and Henry seemed only somewhat attentive, sharing his smiling face equally with both of his friends. Jasper shook his head sadly. "I just don't know what is up with you. You're like an alien." He gave his cousin a frightened look. "Or... you're interested in dudes." Maggie held her breath as she watched him, wondering if Jasper was planning on changing the setup in their room already.

"Jasper, come on; I just wasn't interested in her. I don't even know her, and then she just kisses me like that?" Henry said with a shrug. "It's not like she proposed, so it's nothing to get upset about."

"Proposed! Holy crap, will you listen to yourself?" Jasper sighed heavily. "Definitely an alien," he added in a low voice.

Henry cocked his head and said, "Yes, proposed, like this one time when I spent a week in a village in Zimbabwe, and the chieftain's daughter engaged herself to me. That was way messier than this. I actually had to dodge flaming spears when I refused. I was only fourteen; it was ridiculous."

"Okay, as usual, this conversation just got totally weird," Maggie said, not wishing to prolong the discussion anymore. "Listen, Henry, what Jasper is trying to say is that when girls in high school do that to you, you need to let them down easily. Don't be so blunt, and try to politely tell them you're not interested so you don't hurt their feelings."

"You can even lie. Say you like someone else," Jasper said, and Maggie quickly elbowed him.

"Don't listen to him, Henry. Lying is the last thing you should do," Maggie clarified.

"What if it's not a lie?" Henry said, looking at her. Maggie turned to his cousin, who seemed shocked.

"_Whaaa_? You like someone, Henry?" Jasper said. His eyes bulged with excitement. Just great. Jasper had a new mission on finding out who his cousin liked.

"Well, I'm not sure, but it could happen," Henry said optimistically.

"Okay, you can't just leave things like that," Jasper said, waving his hands. "Henry, you are like, the antithesis of a hot-blooded American high school boy and then you tell us that you like someone? A girl even! _It is a girl, right?_ Since you only seem to care about fighting off hordes of ninjas and solving mysteries about cursed Japanese armor."

"You have to admit, those things are a lot more fun," Henry said with a wistful grin.

Before the conversation could go on any further, the bell for the next period rang and the trio was forced to make way to their respective classes. Though, their classes wouldn't last long, and they would reunite in time for their after-school activities and internships at the museum. When that time came, Maggie was sure Jasper would continue where he left off and pry anything he could get out of his cousin on just exactly who Henry "wasn't sure" he liked.

To Be Continued…


	2. Process of Elimination

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jasper pries Henry for more information on who he likes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another set-up chapter (more like an extension of chapter 1), though the nitty-gritty is right around the corner. I suppose that's that the weekend is for. Enjoy! Your hits and comments mean a lot. Namaste.

Chapter Two: Process of Elimination

Jasper was staring at him. At least, he had hoped he would stare at his cousin so long and hard that it would annoy him, and then Henry would spill the highly anticipated details. However, he wasn't even bothered by it. Jasper supposed that Henry had endured much more trying things at whatever country in whatever strange custom he was exposed to before coming here. If his cousin could stop his heart at will, Jasper assumed his cousin could endure pretty much anything.

"So you're not going to tell me?" Jasper asked, intently watching Henry from the other side of their shared bedroom. Henry drew his attention away from whatever tattered book he was reading and shot his cousin a perplexed look.

Jasper sighed noisily. "Dude, who do you _possibly_ like?"

"Oh," Henry said, his expression a seemingly constant state of serenity. He smiled amiably, but his brow furrowed. Jasper couldn't believe he had to think about it. Again. Shouldn't he already know?

Henry met his cousin's inquiring eyes. "I haven't decided yet. I'm still... thinking it out." He made a motion to turn back to his book, but Jasper continued to grill him.

"Well, can you at least tell me who you _think_ you like?" Jasper asked, sounding irritated.

"Jasper, it's like a process of elimination. The incident with Madison made me think about the girls that are generally nice to me at school, yet how I feel about them individually. I've taken some time to think about it..."

"And?"

"I've found out that the only girl in school who I have any feelings for more than the others is Maggie," Henry admitted, and Jasper sucked in a heavy breath.

"Maggie?" Jasper squawked out.

Henry nodded with a smile.

"So, you like Maggie?" Jasper asked with a hint of jealousy.

"More than the others," Henry clarified earnestly, and he drew his eyes away from Jasper's heated glare and seemed to daze into mild pontification. "I believe the reason is that I don't know those other girls, and I know Maggie because we're friends, and because well, the three of us have been through a lot together. Plus, Maggie is more intelligent and certainly more interesting than the other girls in school, as far as I know."

"So what... does that mean you're going to, like ask Maggie out, then?" Jasper asked, snorting with hostility, and Henry finally clued in and noticed his cousin's aggravation.

"Jasper, I'm sensing from your aura that you're mad because you like Maggie as well, and ultimately, you were here first, and you think I'm infringing on your territory," Henry said, cocking his head. "Am I right?"

"No! Wait... what?" Jasper sputtered with an awkward laugh. He looked away from Henry's gaze and glared at the ceiling. In a very low mumble he replied. "I do not..."

"Do you know what I also discovered?" Henry added, ignoring Jasper's petulant flustering.

Jasper turned his head. "What?"

"I also realized that I like you and Maggie equally, that I could never choose one over the other for any reason, if it were small or even if it meant life or death," Henry confessed.

Jasper stared dumbly at him for a moment and something dawned on him. He sighed heavily and plopped backward onto his bed in annoyance. "Henry, so what you're really saying is you don't like anyone like a girlfriend right now?"

"No... I'm saying I don't know," Henry said with a wink.

"I still think you're an alien, or worse, a pod person," Jasper said, catching his breath. "Whoa, you worried me for a moment."

"Why are you so upset about Maggie? I could... _potentially_ like her more in the future; is that what you're concerned about?" Henry asked.

Jasper smiled mockingly and threw his hands up in the air in frustration. "Henry, have you ever been the third wheel in a group? Have you ever been left out? No, I don't think so, because you've always been in charge."

"That's not true..." Henry said, sliding out of his hammock. He walked over to Jasper's bedside and looked down at his exasperated cousin.

"Henry, you have mad skills from all over the world. I'm surprised girls aren't throwing themselves at you," he said bitterly. He tilted his head. "Well, Madison did... I guess."

Henry leaned down and sat lightly at the edge of Jasper's bed while his cousin folded his hands together. Their gazes locked, and Henry gave his cousin an enduring pat on his hands. In a soft voice he reassured him. "I promise to never do that to you." He smiled lightly, resting his hand over Jasper's. Jasper didn't protest the touch. He watched Henry with relief, feeling grateful in this moment that his cousin was different from everyone else.

Henry was more caring than he'd ever known from anyone. If Henry did hurt him (like he thought he would with Maggie) he'd never know it, at least not intentionally.

Jasper sighed again. "You are so weird," he said with a lazy chuckle.

"So, is it okay with you that I like Maggie more than other girls?" Henry asked, clarifying.

Jasper rolled his eyes. "At least for now," Jasper droned.

"And you don't like Maggie beyond friendship either?" Henry asked, still making sure he wasn't stepping on toes - more specifically, on Jasper's.

"Okay, I like Maggie fine, but honestly, if it were more, it'd ruin our friendship. I mean, she's gorgeous and smart, looks good in black jeans..." Henry's single eyebrow rose slightly, and Jasper cleared his throat before continuing. "However, she's infuriating a lot, and we fight all the time. Now what kind of relationship is that?"

"A brother and sister one? Minus the black jeans thing, of course," Henry joked.

"Don't be an ass," Jasper snorted at him. "Seriously, I feel the same way you do... I think, still not sure about that... but I like Maggie equally to you. I could never choose one over the other."

"Then we are arguing about nothing," Henry said bluntly, which only seemed to counter Jasper's lulling irritation.

"Look, Henry, I'm sorry I bugged you about it, but if you started flirting and making out with Maggie in front of me, after she denied going out with me that one time, it would be weird, and frankly," he paused and his voice went soft and distant, "well... it would change everything."

Henry squeezed Jasper's folded hands under his palm, and Jasper met his cousin's eyes again, clear and innocent. No, Henry would never do anything like that out of spite. Maybe he would fall for Maggie because it was real, but would Henry ever leave Jasper out? Jasper didn't think so. It wasn't Henry's style.

"Are we done with this conversation then?" Jasper asked wearily.

Henry smiled. "You're the one who brought it up." He rose from the bed, and Jasper almost missed the warm, extra weight. He watched as Henry settled back into his hammock, and Jasper begrudgingly pulled out his Ornithology textbook, knowing full well he wasn't going to be able to focus on bird names too much that night.

To be continued…


	3. Turning Up the Heat

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author's Notes: I figured since I was going to be busy for the rest of the week, I'd post the next chapter. Enjoy! More to come soon.

Caught In-Between

Chapter Three: Turning Up the Heat

Maggie walked through the halls of Smithson High, annoyed at feeling perspiration forming on her chin and under her ears. It was unusually hot for October, and by this time of the year, the school was getting ready to do full maintenance runs on the heating systems and make preparations for the upcoming winter. However, today had felt more like mid-July.

Ignoring the heat, she pulled her hair back into a ponytail, and she made note of the other students in the hall, choosing outfits better suited for a day like today. The halls already felt like they were roasting as more students filled the school.

"It is too freaking hot today," a voice bemoaned behind her, and she recognized the voice as Jasper's. When she turned around to meet him, he had quickly and politely enough, drew his eyes from her chest. She crossed her arms and regretted wearing a sleeveless shirt that showed some cleavage. She looked over at Henry, who shot her his usual innocent yet charming smile. He and his cousin were prime examples of extreme opposites.

"So, how was story time in the Bartlett household?" Maggie asked. Jasper grinned, but Henry looked slightly lost.

"Ah, you sure you want to talk about this now?" Jasper asked with a laugh. He pulled on the collar of his Green Lantern t-shirt. "It's already hot in here."

Maggie rolled her eyes. "Did you find out?"

"Find out?" Henry asked. "I worked late at the new exhibit, and at home we just did homework, and talked a little about..."

"Henry told me who he liked," Jasper said finally, his tone bored and slightly emotionless. Maggie threw him an intimidating look, her curiosity already eating away at her.

"Well?" Maggie turned both to Henry and Jasper, studying their expressions and realizing that while both boys were delighting in the suspense, only Jasper seemed to enjoy it more than Henry. Henry didn't seem to think the news was a big deal, just chatter. She swore that he'd be more expressive if there were some adventure to undergo instead.

"So, by process of elimination," Jasper said, his voice heavily leaden with cheekiness, "the only girl that Henry could determine he liked above all other girls in Smithson High was the delightful Maggie Winnock."

Maggie's eyes widened, and quickly her face felt cold, and then instantly it turned blazing hot, and she knew that she was blushing. She noticed Jasper's smarmy grin, and she was ready to strangle him before he reassured her. "Relax. He likes me as much as he likes you."

Maggie felt her embarrassment thankfully subside, and then she turned to Henry. "So, you don't really like anyone as Madison had liked you?" Maggie asked, trying to ignore Jasper's abhorrent, satisfied smirk at her expense and meeting Henry's gaze. Thank goodness he still had that serene look on his face, one absent of the teenage male odiousness. Sometimes she was grateful for it that she could almost kiss him, but then again, that was another matter altogether. Maggie cleared her throat.

"Not yet," he said definitively. He shook his head. "I don't know why you two are so obsessed over who I like, or even potentially like."

Jasper scoffed. "Well, it just proves you're a real boy, Henry, not made of wood and led by strings."

Henry frowned at him with contempt. "I _am_ a real boy. Just because I grew up differently than you did does not mean I don't have feelings like anyone else. It doesn't mean I don't like girls, and learning from monks does not mean I'm celibate."

"I'm sure that's not it at all," Maggie said reassuringly, shooting Jasper a dark look. "Henry's right. Jasper, stop teasing him," she scolded as Henry looked grateful at her siding with him.

"Hey, you brought it up," he said, throwing up his hands and walking down the halls toward his first period class. "At least I didn't ask you who you liked, Maggie."

"Yeah," Henry said, his face brightening with a sudden idea. "Who do you like, Maggie?"

Maggie smiled deviously at him and winked. "That is for me to you and for you to never find out, Henry Griffin." Maggie narrowed her eyes at Jasper, still smirking. "Same goes for you, Jasper."

Maggie stalked off toward first period class ahead of them, but not before turning around to sneak another look at Henry, one with genuine interest. Henry no doubt picked up on it, his expression transforming into deep thought.

It may have not been her intention to share that glance with Henry, but she couldn't help looking at him one more time, wondering if she could see something else in the way he regarded her. The possible notion that Henry could like her beyond friendship seemed bizarre, but it intrigued her, like a theory that she'd never contemplated before but actually had merit.

A theory that was too tempting not to test.

-x-

Maggie and Jasper had both confused him, though Maggie far more than Jasper. Henry knew Jasper's curiosity in his interests were amicable at least, and showing interest in Maggie had opened Henry's eyes up to Jasper's feelings and how important his cousin really was to him.

Maggie's reaction to Jasper's teasing that day was enough to distract him from the unusual heat wave in Washington D.C. People gabbed about it in the halls, but Henry's thoughts could only turn to the image of Maggie's surprised face and reddened cheeks. She tensed, guarded as if she was hiding something, and if Jasper had been clearer at first without teasing her, Henry concluded her reaction might have been much different.

Henry would have offered one of his past stories indicative of his wonder, but he chose to keep it to himself. He didn't want to upset Maggie anymore by saying that almost every girl he had encountered who had professed in liking him (the tribal princess who tried to marry him included) had reacted in the same way Maggie had.

While he didn't want to make Maggie uncomfortable, he also didn't want to upset Jasper again. It was clear that his cousin had liked Maggie more than he admitted, and though it wasn't Henry's place to push him to admit his own feelings, Henry almost wished he did.

Would things be easier if Jasper just admitted his feelings to Maggie? He wondered about that all night, and he seemed to think it would do no harm to their little group if he did. However, his feelings shifted slightly when he observed Maggie's immediate reaction to Jasper's teasing.

For once in his life, Henry felt _something_ \- quickly and differently - toward wanting something and not having to politely share it. He would never intentionally harm his cousin, and he knew that Jasper could be territorial, about his stuff, his space, and even the music in a room. Now, his cousin was being territorial about Maggie, even though he had made no move to inform Maggie about his feelings. Somehow in all of this, honesty had failed under Jasper's obvious insecurities.

Jasper was afraid of change, or rejection, and now, Henry was quite sure his cousin was afraid that he would potentially swoop in and take the girl Jasper had liked since he was ten.

Clearly, it would be unwise for Henry to talk to Jasper about it bluntly, but Henry needed advice, and he caved to the idea of asking his parents, and he didn't want to ask Uncle Brian (who would probably side with Jasper) and he certainly didn't want to talk to Maggie. Not until he was sure there was anything going on at all.

His Linguistics teacher had called on him at this moment, which drew him out of his tumultuous thoughts and exposed him to the rest of the class as not paying attention. In fact, Henry didn't think about school a lot that day. He was too busy mulling over this Maggie business, so much that he hadn't even really noticed the rising heat, or that his teacher had been talking about the new museum exhibit looking for volunteers to work extra hours.

Naturally, for daydreaming in class, Henry was automatically drafted.


	4. Stone of Inanna

Chapter Four: Stone of Inanna

Henry came out of the DOUM rooms, telling his supervisor that he had to skip scanning things that night, for his Linguistics professor Ms. Amy Crowley was forcing him to help set up the new museum exhibit. As he exited the door, Ms. Crowley was waiting for him, her arms crossed over her pristine mauve suit as she eyed him through her thick-framed glasses. She pushed a dark black strand out of her eyes and marched over to Henry, as if she was afraid he'd suddenly escape her punishment at the last minute right under her dark eyes.

"There you are. Time to get going." Henry fell in step beside her, and he felt that if she were allowed, Crowley would drag him by the ear to the exhibit. "Now, it's rare for students to help to this extent, but this exhibit is something special. Also, it's small, and the head collector doesn't have many resources so she needs our help. She also doesn't put on a lot of exhibits, and the National Museum Complex is very lucky to get her to agree to this. I swear the board had to beg her to practically return their inquiries."

"If you don't use students that often, why choose me? I could have done extra homework for not paying attention in class," Henry said, curious that he wouldn't even be here. This collector seemed like she wasn't the type to trust many people, let alone a high school student.

Ms. Crowley turned around and gave Henry the most cryptic smile he'd ever seen on the woman's face. "Because, Mr. Griffin, your parents are anthropologists, and their reputation precedes them, and so I've heard, that also extends to you. You are one of a mere handful of students who would probably respect the artifacts and not..." She made a scoffing noise and waved her hand. "Mock them."

Henry furrowed his brow in curiosity. They had already walked to the main lobby of the museum, which was currently empty, and he presumed they would wait for instructions on unloading the exhibit contents soon.

"Why would they mock an exhibit?" Henry asked. In all his time here, he hardly ever saw exhibits mocked. Well, he did see some students high five various Buddha and Krishna statues, but that was the extent of it. But mocking? That seemed like something a child would do.

"They mock because of the subject matter," said an accented voice behind him. Ms. Crowley and Henry turned around at the same time, and Henry laid eyes on a tall and exotic woman, and she could have been like a towering statue herself. She strode over to them with an assistant and two security personnel in tow, and she looked to Crowley who already extended her hand and was smiling.

"Amy, it is so good to see you again," the woman said to her taking her hand, and Henry was still trying to place her accent. It was either Iraqi or Syrian.

"Mrs. Farah, I'm so glad to see you as well. We are honored to have your exhibit here," Ms. Crowley said, and Henry observed her behavior, noticing that he'd never seen his teacher so polite or enthralled before. He was guessing the two women had known each other for some time, possibly even before today. Henry presumed that Ms. Crowley wasn't telling him everything about Mrs. Farah or the new exhibit.

"And who might this be?" Mrs. Farah asked, scrutinizing Henry, though she was still tightly smiling, she seemed to be suspicious of his presence.

"Henry, this is Mrs. Samera Farah, curator and collector of this exhibit. Samera, Henry is one of my students who volunteered to help set up," Crowley said. "Henry Griffin, son of Rosemary and Zafer Griffin." Henry knew she threw in that last bit for good reason. Mrs. Farah's eyes widened.

"Oh! Yes, I know your parents! Wonderful people. They helped me on a recent dig of mine in Syria."

Henry cocked his head. "Yes, I remember them being there last month. That was with you?"

Mrs. Farah chuckled. "That is correct. You may even see a piece they unearthed here this week."

Henry felt a surge of excitement, for he still missed his parents terribly. "You have to tell me which one is theirs."

Mrs. Farah nodded. "But first, I need your help, Henry. Knowing what careful and meticulous people your parents are, I am more relieved that you will take care of things as we unload the artifacts."

"Mrs. Farah, if I may ask, what is your exhibit about?"

She turned to him with a cat-like smile. "I am a known collector of rare Before Common Era goddess statuary and findings. With my family contacts, I spent a huge portion of my royal inheritance to preserve the culture before it is lost in the sand to time and war, to see how people existed as polytheists in ancient times."

"That's really amazing. What inspired you to focus on goddess statuary?" Henry asked boldly, and he noticed a longing look on Mrs. Farah's face.

"It is my calling, Henry," she said, and she turned her head and watched a few museum employees unload a crate and set it in the center of the main museum floor. Henry watched as she stripped away the tarp around it and started opening the locks on the huge protective chest. Curiosity overcame him as she delicately opened the chest doors and pulled out a tightly sealed glass box with a small six inch statue suspended in the middle, carved in a beautiful blue stone. Henry cautiously approached the statue, his eyes never leaving it as he inspected it.

"Lapis Lazuli," Henry said. He'd unearthed that stone frequently in the Fertile Crescent on digs with his parents. The mineral was so common they'd let him keep some of the smaller stones.

"Yes, and I can guess what you're thinking. What is so special about this ordinary stone?" she asked with a light chuckle.

"I'm guessing the stone itself, or more accurately, the carving is the relic here," Henry surmised.

"There is a legend behind this statue, Henry," Mrs. Farah said, and the statue had already mesmerized her attention away from him. "It is carved of the Goddess Inanna, and legend said that the Goddess's priestesses worshiped with this stone. An even older legend suggests that this stone is tied to the Goddess herself, and it was carved from the very measuring rod she tried to take to hell with her to honor her brother-in-law, only she was stripped of it at the gates."

Henry looked at the stone, trying to imagine it as long and flat as the rod. "So the stone is said to be a piece of the rod?"

Samera nodded at him. "Yes, and I can attest that in my possession, many strange and curious things have happened that could ...be attributed to _Her_." She smiled at him and chuckled softly. "If you believe in that sort of thing," she drawled, and he could tell by the bright energy of her eyes that she probably did.

"Now!" she said, delicately closing the chest back up with the Inanna statue safely inside. "You look like a strong boy. Why don't you help my assistant Samir unload these crates?"

Henry nodded in compliance, but often during the night he would be drawn to the chest encasing the statue in the middle of the room, wondering about its power and fascinating history.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _This story is loosely based on the story of the Sumerian Goddess Inanna, although the legend of the staff is picked up from various sources, like Wikipedia and The Encyclopedia of the Gods by Michael Jordan. (No, not that MJ) XD._


	5. Secrets in the Hot Night

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN: A little bit of Jasper/Henry in this chapter... for your pleasure.

Chapter Five: Secrets in the Hot Night

"Dude, where were you tonight?" Jasper asked, flopping onto his bed while Henry patted his drum and stared at the ceiling in his hammock. "Maggie and I were looking for you at the DOUM rooms, but you didn't show, so Maggie did inventory at the cafe and made me help."

"I had to skip the DOUM rooms tonight," he answered, and Henry turned his head and sighed. "I wasn't paying attention in Linguistics class today, so the professor volunteered me to help with the new exhibit. Did you know that the new exhibit at Smithson is on fertility statuary? It's going to be one of the most... distracting exhibits Smithson's ever going to show. The curator herself is sure the students will mock it."

Jasper laughed loudly, and as Henry watched his cousin pull his shirt over his head, a trail of sweat glistened down the middle of his chest.

"Uh huh, so you're telling me you worked late because you didn't really rush the work you were _forced_ into," Jasper said, and Henry nodded, turning toward him in his hammock.

"After I helped them set up, I read most of the pieces they had in the gallery. There was even one my parents had dug up there, a small ritual carving in the similar style of the Venus of Willendorf. Everything was fascinating, but not as much as the Lapis Lazuli carving of Inanna."

"Lapis-la-what-again?" Jasper asked confused, huffing and sitting up on the bed. Henry noticed idly that the heat was getting to him. It had to be 90 degrees out with an even higher heat index. The day only seemed to get hotter even at night. It was worse when Uncle Brian had refused to put on the A/C (to save money) and they had to open windows to stay cool.

"It is statuary of the Sumerian fertility and war Goddess Inanna, carved in a bluish stone called lapis lazuli. It was said to be the stone associated with the goddess, bringing blessings of children to the barren and love and romance to the most bitter and loneliest of men and women," Henry droned off, and Jasper eyes widened.

"Seriously, they brought something like _that_ to a high school full of horny teenagers? The guards are going to have to do double rounds in the boiler room," Jasper said with a snort.

"Not if this heat wave continues," Henry said, following Jasper's example and discarding his shirt. He started to work on the belt of his pants when Jasper stopped him.

"No...No way. You're not sleeping buck naked tonight, are you?" Jasper whined. "I really don't want to see _that_ when I wake up in the morning."

Henry raised an eyebrow with a thin frown. "But it's hot, Jasper. I've slept in African desert much the same way."

"I'm sure your parents were very proud, but seriously, it's weird in my bedroom," Jasper pleaded.

"How is it weird? It's nothing you haven't seen before," Henry pointed out.

"Seriously, that's the lamest excuse ever," Jasper said. "Have a little modesty."

"Don't be so prudish. What is it with Americans and their body image issues?" Henry contemplated aloud.

"It's not _Americans_. It's me, your cousin, who does not want to see your Henry-parts first thing in the morning," Jasper said stubbornly, and Jasper's flushed, embarrassed face made Henry sigh in defeat.

"Alright, alright," Henry conceded. "I'll just wear this _mawashi_," he said, dropping his pants and revealing a sumo wrestling garment wrapped around his pelvis. Jasper croaked in surprise, turning around and burying his head in the covers.

"Gees, dude!" he exclaimed, still hiding in his sanctuary under his bed cover.

Henry looked down at his comfortable, form-fitting attire and looked up at the shuddering mound on Jasper's bed. "What?"

Jasper would come out of his covers later that night (because of the heat) but never turned toward his cousin's direction, which is exactly what Henry wanted.

Henry intended to meet his parents on the "iCat" later that night, so he unhooked the battery of Jasper's computer, grabbed it and tiptoed downstairs to the living room for some privacy. The last thing he wanted was Jasper to listen in on his conversation, considering his dilemma had concerned him.

Still, Henry didn't know what he was really going to ask his parents. True, it'd been months since he'd seen them, and they were still hopping place to place, getting sidetracked by weather and different time zones. Henry admitted to missing them, but he was getting accustomed to life here in America, a transition that wouldn't have been easy without Maggie, Jasper and even Uncle Brian.

This is why he needed such important advice. The last thing he wanted to do was make a mistake, violate some American custom he didn't know about, and hurt them because of his feelings.

"Hi honey!" His mother waved jubilantly at him, while his father looked on with a large grin. Wherever they were, it was probably as hot as it was here, and it appeared that his father had actually shaved that day, and his mother had pulled back her hair in numerous hair pins. Sweat beaded on their foreheads, and Henry longed for the open space in the background behind them.

"Hi Mom, hi Dad. I'm sorry if I'm bothering you while you're busy," Henry said quietly, hoping not to wake up his uncle and Jasper.

"That's okay, son. We're taking a quick break, and then we're going back to the dig," his father stated. "What's on your mind?"

Henry sighed. "I need your advice." Henry folded his hands in front of his chest, and his parents noticed his distress with concern evident on their faces. "I think I may have a problem with Jasper."

"Oh, I'm sorry, honey, but isn't this something your uncle could help you with?" his mother asked, looking at her husband with relief.

"I'm afraid not, Mom. See... it hasn't become a problem yet," Henry said with a wince. He didn't know how much time they had, so he didn't want to stall. So he just came out and said it, "Jasper and I may like ... the same girl... someday"

His father's smile disappeared into awe. His mother was obviously shocked, but she was fighting a curl to her lips from amusement.

"Well," his father said awkwardly, clearing his throat. "So... it hasn't happened yet?"

"What do I do? I could never hurt Jasper," Henry said. "Uncle Brian and Jasper have been so good to me here."

"Henry, if there isn't a problem yet, I don't know how we can help you," his mother said, and she obviously looked torn, not knowing how she could help Henry with his problem but obviously wanting to do everything she could.

Henry shook his head. "It's not that, I just... I want your advice on what you would do," Henry clarified.

"Son, you're only sixteen. However, much you two like this girl..."

"She's our best friend," Henry mused aloud softly.

"Well, this is going to be difficult... probably more difficult than subduing an alligator...But just take note, dealing with girls is never going to be easy," his father said, and his mother turned to him with a quick glare before turning her bright smile back toward her son.

"What I think your father is trying to say that this is normal teenager stuff, even if it is difficult for you. I know that you and Jasper really like this girl, but if you're really concerned about hurting Jasper, you need to think about how much your feelings mean, how deep they run, and if they're worth the inevitable hurt," his mother clarified. "You're young, and feelings change so often at your age, Henry."

"Just think about what means more to you, Henry, your friendships or your feelings," his father said. "I don't know if this is what you wanted to hear."

"No, no, it's great. Thank you," Henry said with a smile, but he was more torn than ever. Still, his parents' advice did bring some perspective to the matter.

"And if this girl likes one of you over the other, it will be out of your control, Henry. Think of that," his mother added. "If she likes Jasper, you'll have to accept her friendship. It might be the wisest thing you'll have to do."

"It'll be very gracious of you too, son," his father said.

"And if she likes me?" Henry asked.

"Well," his mother stammered. She looked to his father for a moment with a sad expression. "The other gracious thing is for Jasper to understand that there will be changes, but he's still your family, and you still love him."

Henry nodded. "I understand. Sorry to bother you with all of this."

"Henry," his mother spoke, with her smile bright as the sun behind her. "Who is this girl?" He watched as his father and mother stared at him with intensity.

Henry smiled. "I don't know if I like her like that yet, Mom. I'm just preparing if something happens," Henry said, realizing he was sharing far more information with his parents than he'd ever expected. Since they were living so far apart now, he didn't mind sharing more of his life with them, even if it was a little embarrassing.

"Never mind that, who is she?" His father grinned.

Henry sighed. "Goodnight and I love you two," he said, avoiding the question. Knowing his parents, if he told them, they might do some digging into Maggie's personal life just for fun. He could tell his parents some things, but not everything.

His mother laughed. "'Night, Henry. Love you," they both said, and Henry switched the computer off (though probably not doing it correctly), and he looked out the living room window, thinking about what his parents had said. The house seemed to get hotter as he made his way up the stairs toward Jasper's bedroom. When he settled on his hammock, his brain buzzed with their advice as his own thoughts continued to bug him about the matter.

In this heat and with his own feelings gnawing at him, Henry was sure he wasn't going to get much sleep that night.


	6. More than a Heat Wave

Chapter Six: More than a Heat Wave

Maggie scowled as she came to school that morning, mostly because of the terrible heat, which only seemed to increase every day. She crossed her arms over her chest, annoyed that she had to unearth another barely tasteful tank top to keep cool from the heat. She just hoped Jasper was smart enough not to make a comment about it (especially about the pink rabbit print).

Turning her head, she noticed something odd about the school that morning, not just the heat, but how students were acting. Known couples were camped out together against their lockers, taking the term "Public Display of Affection" to much more extremes. She caught a football jock practically bury his tongue down some cheerleader's throat, and Maggie almost barfed all over her feet in the hallway. She jumped with a start as a warm hand clapped on her shoulder, but relaxed quickly when she realized that it was just Jasper.

"Hey, how do you like the disaster movie make-out scenes in the morning? Clearly better than waking up with Starbucks," Jasper joked.

"Ugh, it's horrendous. I wish I would have skipped breakfast," Maggie said with a frown, turning her head away from yet another couple who chose to get a little closer to one another publicly.

"Jasper, maybe you were right about that fertility statue," Henry said, cocking his head and studying the groups of sporadic couples as if they were wildlife. He turned his eyes back to Maggie, meeting her gaze briefly before smiling at her.

"Henry, I'm telling you, this school was never in need of any make-out mojo from an ancient fertility goddess," Jasper commented. "Is there something in the water? This is just beyond insane."

"I agree. This just can't be normal, which is why I suspect something more at work than just a coincidence," Henry said, rubbing his chin thoughtfully. He furrowed his brow but caught Maggie looking at him with pity.

Maggie scoffed. "Please, Henry, don't go looking for a dilemma that isn't there. And fertility statues? I don't care what the myths are, they can't do... this. They are just ancient stories and nothing more."

"So what is this then? How can this be happening so conveniently when this exhibit shows up?" Henry asked, challenging her.

Maggie bit her lip in contemplation, but she didn't have an answer for him; however, Jasper spoke instead. "Oyster buffet?" Maggie groaned and threw him a sour look.

"Be serious, it's just your usual horny teenagers. They probably need something to distract them from the heat," she said, wiping away another forming sheen of sweat from her forehead.

"Yes, because when I'm all hot and sweaty, I _totally_ want to put my hands all over another person," Jasper said sardonically. Maggie shook her head.

"How do you know until you've actually had the chance?" she said, raising an eyebrow and baiting him with a wicked smile, which prompted Jasper to quickly shut his mouth.

-x-x-x-x-

The three of them filtered into their first period class early, and as Jasper fell behind at Henry's side, he stared at Maggie's back with awe and suspicion while she walked ahead of them. Henry noticed his cousin's distress and asked him what was wrong.

"It's Maggie, she was flirting," Jasper whispered next to Henry, who looked confused as if he didn't see anything out of the ordinary in her behavior. The more that he thought about it, the more Henry surmised that maybe Jasper was right. Jasper tilted his head and watched him with exasperation. "She _never_ flirts. It's so... anti-Maggie."

Henry appeared bemused, but his eyes lit up and he spoke seriously. "Does that mean she might have proved our theory about the fertility statue?"

Jasper smirked lightly and then walked ahead of him. "If this love fest continues, we just might find out."

Henry noticed that his cousin was actually amused with Maggie's behavior and the theory behind the fertility exhibit. Henry wasn't sure he could say the same. The moment he saw Maggie that morning he had a hard time keeping his eyes away from her (even when he tried to keep his thoughts on the strange exhibit), which had never happened to him before - not like this, not even after the first time he'd met her and became fascinated with her. These unusual thoughts he was having about her, these growing feelings, had never crossed his mind before. Now he couldn't help himself. If there was some ancient lust curse or blessing at work here, he might just be affected by it as well.

Deciding to look more into this Inanna statue, Henry approached his Linguistics professor Ms. Crowley again and volunteered to help with the exhibit on one of his nights off from the DOUM rooms. Since they didn't really have much work for him, he was left to help security and the janitors keep things in order and pick up after messy students before its grand opening. Not having much to do, he wandered around the exhibit, and more specifically, he went back to the Inanna statue and read its history again.

Before he could really observe the artifact in its entirety, he heard shouting coming from another room. Leaving the main exhibit to follow the noise, Henry found the curator Mrs. Samera Farah arguing with the lead security officer.

"I don't care if this museum is on a schedule! My assistant collapsed today from the heat, and I need at least a day to find a temp to replace him and help me with tomorrow's grand opening. My assistant had all the notes in his head, and he was pretty much the only one that could discern my scribbles."

"I'm sorry, Mrs. Farah, but it's over my head if you need to reschedule the opening of the exhibit," the guard said. "You need to talk to the board about it. I can't do anything other than give you the boards' number, which I believe you already have."

"But don't you understand! The board of this museum won't listen to my concerns," she said. "I suspect someone is trying to steal one of my priceless stones, the Inanna stone. If you could just tell the board there's a security threat and that I want to conduct an investigation..."

The guard shook his head vigorously. "Ma'am, I can't do that, not without any substantial proof. You'll have to find me something I can go on before I can declare it a threat. If you're worried about security, I guarantee we have the best."

The woman bristled, and she brushed away imaginary lint from her dark purple skirt and straitened her back, huffing with annoyance. "Very well, then I will call the board again. If no one cooperates, I promise that there will be no grand opening tomorrow, and I'll leave and never allow the National Museum Complex to show my works again."

"Ma'am, please think about this before you do anything rash," the guard said throwing up his hands in defense.

She looked at him very sternly, not backing down from her heated temper. "Oh, I most certainly will."

She marched away, her loud heels clicking against the museum floor with an angry rush.

Henry pulled back out of her sight, found a wrapper on the ground that called to his mundane duties, and pondered the woman's argument with the guard.

"Why would she want to delay the exhibit just for her assistant? Especially if she thinks someone wants to steal the Inanna stone," he thought aloud in a whisper. He wondered why Mrs. Farah would want to delay the exhibit if one of her stones were at risk of theft. The security guard didn't seem worried, so was Mrs. Farah just paranoid? Would the myths about the stone really attract attention to thieves? Who would believe the legend to want the stone bad enough?

Henry walked back to the lapis lazuli carving of Inanna and read the information card again in front of it. The story about the stone and its tie to Inanna was too uneventful to raise any suspicions. The stone itself was a healing stone, and its mystical properties were known more to give confidence to people and bring out their creative sides.

However, Inanna herself wasn't just a fertility goddess, or a war goddess for that matter; she was also a lust goddess - an ancient archetype tied to the Roman goddess Venus. Both were more known for the legend of inspiring sexual love, unbridled passion and lack of human inhibitions. It may be reaching to blame the stone for the heat wave, but it could be the cause of the rise in affections among the students, and even revelations in desire, much of that he was experiencing himself.

Henry looked around the room. There were other statues here other than the Inanna stone, but most relics originated close to the Fertile Crescent and even came from Babylonian times. If mysticism was at work here, their combined energies could amplify the Inanna statue, especially if the power in the Inanna artifact was small by itself and only affected one person, whereas other energies could help it affect many more.

_That is if the legend is true,_ Henry thought. Though, he wasn't the type to quickly believe in the supernatural possibilities of things, but he had seen enough mystical forces in his lifetime to never rule it out. Though, he knew the moment he mentioned the possibility, Maggie would deny it because there was no science behind it.

Still, he had to try, and he would tell Maggie and Jasper about his suspicions anyway, especially if Mrs. Farah was spooked to suspect foul play herself (which made Henry even more curious about her).

Maybe Maggie and Jasper didn't think something weird was going on at Smithson High, but Henry did; he could feel it


	7. The Waxing Moon

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter was delayed a little because last week was madness at work. I hope it makes up for it a bit. Also, I'm starting a Warehouse13/Unnatural History crossover for a big bang contest, so that's taking up some of my mental time too. However, things still seem to be on schedule for this story as I try to keep one chapter ahead of myself. I hope you enjoy! Thanks for your hits and reviews. 

Chapter Seven: The Waxing Moon

After another sweltering hot day of classes in the school (as the central air conditioning unit conveniently didn't work) Henry meandered through the halls toward the DOUM rooms, and he watched the behaviors of his fellow students with a critical eye.

Like the temperature, their displays of affection only seemed to increase, and for all that he had observed, modesty had been another thing that had changed lately, and he'd seen things in the hallway that would probably turn Maggie's ears red with embarrassment. Even some of the teachers had engaged in such activity, but they tried to be more discreet behind marble pillars and empty classrooms before the bell.

All of this started only when the fertility exhibit had arrived at the National Museum Complex. More specifically, when Mrs. Farah opened that special crate and unveiled the lapis lazuli goddess statue of Inanna.

How could the legend behind the stone not be a possible explanation? It was the best theory so far, other than evidence of climate change, which Maggie had insisted could be playing a part in the rapidly rising heat. As for the students' openly amorous behaviors? Well, none of them could explain that... not without referencing the exhibit.

Jasper seemed to swing either way on the explanation. Moreover, he found the make-out sessions in the halls both hilarious and depressing, and he didn't seem to think Henry's paranoia of foul play was something to be concerned about. If Henry had to hear one more time that Jasper bemoaned not having even Arianna Gish to make out with in the halls, he might turn around and kiss his cousin himself, just to get him to shut up.

Henry sympathized with Jasper; however, things with Arianna did not turn out well for him, and soon Arianna's flakiness drew her elsewhere, for her attention span was as solid as her fidelity. Jasper was crushed, of course, and Henry could see out of desperation, Jasper was back to mooning as his eye began to shift back to Maggie.

Ultimately, Henry assumed that he would have made him mad, even territorial, since Jasper's attention on Arianna had left Maggie free and available for anyone else, and to come back to crush on her was more of an insult to Maggie than it was for Henry. Still, he supposed there was some merit in Jasper relying on any female attention from Maggie. She was a good friend, and Henry surmised (for his own benefit) that she would be a great partner to someone someday.

He admitted selfishly that a part of him wanted her to become _his_ partner, but he was still fighting with that dilemma, finding it harder to discern his rising emotions from the influence of the statue and his own latent desires.

Having some time before he had to go to the DOUM rooms, Henry decided to take another look at the statue before they opened for the grand opening tomorrow (as Henry found out that Mrs. Farah managed to convince the museum board to delay the grand opening another day), and perhaps in that time, he could see if Mrs. Farah's suspicions were correct, that someone was lurking around trying to take it. Maybe, in all the places he'd been - with the natives in Africa more specifically, he could tap into that sixth sense they professed everyone possessed but only few were capable of using. Henry often struggled with the meditation and the grasp of his "third eye", but he was willing to give it a try. He'd had vibes before, much to Maggie's skepticism and aggravation, but she wasn't here and he'd use anything he had to get more clues on the mysterious exhibit.

Striding through the main lobby, Henry froze when he looked ahead, noticing a familiar style of blonde hair from the person looking over the Inanna statue in front of him. Before he could duck out of the way and come back to the exhibit later, she turned around and noticed him, immediately scowling with anger when she met his gaze. He tried to smile for her, but her frown did not subside.

"Madison," Henry spoke in almost a frightened squeak. His smile couldn't have been wider. "Uh, I didn't realize..."

"What are you doing here, Henry? Have you come to bury the knife in deeper?" she sneered at him.

He threw up his hands in defense. "No, no! That is... I didn't know you were here at the exhibit."

She glared at him in disbelief, and Henry sighed, taking Maggie and Jasper's advice to heart. In this situation, he knew he should just apologize to her.

"Look, I think we got off on the wrong leg," Henry said, remembering if that was the right expression. Madison's eye brows rose a little higher.

"I think you mean "wrong foot" Henry," Madison scoffed.

"Right, exactly. Anyway, I want to apologize for how I acted. I thought being honest with you was better than...lying or giving you false hope," he admitted, and he watched her begin to relax. He scratched the back of his neck awkwardly. "I'm really not good at American high school life yet. I may have been too blunt; I know that now, and I'm sorry."

"Well..." she said, still watching him suspiciously. Henry guessed she was wondering if he was really sincere. He hoped that she realized that he was. "I suppose given the way you were raised explains a lot. Still, it hurt to be rejected like that." She lifted her chin and peered at him as if she had already convinced herself that he was inferior to her. He'd seen this in spurned females in many species of birds before.

"I know, and well, according to my cousin, I'm an idiot for doing so," Henry joked.

"Really? Your cousin Jasper said that?" Madison asked. "I definitely didn't choose the smart one." Henry took her insult as teasing, feeling more relief that he dodged some kind of unexpected female wrath from her. The atmosphere started to ease between them, and Henry held out his hand.

"Friends then?" Henry asked. "No rough feelings?"

Madison laughed and took his hand. "I think you mean "no hard feelings" but yes, I accept your apology, Henry."

Henry felt inwardly relieved, and he turned back to the statue as Madison's attention diverted as well. "Isn't she beautiful?"

"It's a great stone, and the statue has a wonderful history," Henry commented, and Madison nodded.

"I've been waiting awhile to see an exhibit like this, and it comes at the perfect time," Madison said, which made Henry curious.

"Perfect time?" Henry asked.

Madison tilted her head. "Oh, I thought you would know, being an anthropologist's son. In a couple days there will be a full moon, and some ancient cultures, like the Inanna cults, used to do rituals in Inanna's honor during the full moon. Even modern-day pagans do full moon rituals called esbats, using the full moon's energy when they invoke the goddess to bring about good fortune, among other things."

Henry scrunched his brown and stared at the statue. "But why would a full moon ritual cause an unnatural heat wave?" he asked idly and crossed his arms.

"Um, sorry...what?" Madison turned to him in confusion.

Henry shook his head, not realizing he'd let that thought slip aloud. "It's nothing. Call me superstitious. I thought maybe these artifacts could have something to do with this heat wave," he said sheepishly, wiping his brow.

Madison giggled. "Yeah, right. That would almost be too simple of an explanation." She looked longingly at the statue again. "Still, if it had that kind of power, the statue would be worth more than we could imagine."

"And it is," a voice behind them drawled, which made Madison and Henry both jump. They turned around and found Mrs. Farah glaring down at them. "However, the stone is too priceless to be used in such nonsense as modern rituals." Henry heard her snort, and she turned her hard stare specifically at Madison, who glared back at her.

"I think that is a matter of opinion, ma'am," Madison said, offended. She scoffed, flipped her hair behind her shoulders and stomped away. Mrs. Farah glowered at her as the girl left, leaving Henry confused and suspicious.

Why would Mrs. Farah be so offended by Madison's talk of rituals and the stone? He thought such historical knowledge of the artifact would please her, and her anger seemed almost contradictory toward the nature of the stone. She herself said the ancient cults had used the stone, so what was wrong with the modern pagans showing interest in its properties?

It didn't make sense. The only thing he could think of was that she didn't like Madison commenting on how much the stone was worth (since she suspected someone wanted to steal it), and that made Henry very, very suspicious. He stared at her for a moment, and when she turned her attention to him, he straightened under her scrutiny.

"Henry," she spoke, "you're a good boy, and your parents are respectful people. Take my advice and avoid people like that."

"Like Madison?" Henry asked, and anger seemed to roll of Mrs. Farah in waves.

She nodded once. "People like that would never respect the Inanna stone as I have, and knowing that causes me great displeasure." Henry gaped as Mrs. Farah bid him farewell and went back to her job. Thoughts and theories were tossing around in Henry's head, and he had a feeling that something just wasn't right about Mrs. Farah. Why would she feel threatened by a simple high school kid like Madison? Did she think Madison would steal the stone? It seemed unlikely on Madison's part, and Henry admitted it had been clear on the first day he met Mrs. Farah that she held some prejudice against the students.

Maybe it was his untrained sixth sense or whatever, but he had to look into this. This was his first big lead. He vowed to learn more about Mrs. Farah, even if he had to follow the curator back to her hotel and dig through her stuff. He'd find out why she was so angry and anxious about Henry and Madison's conversation about the stone.

The only explanation he could think of was that Mrs. Farah was so nervous because was hiding something.

But first, he had to find Jasper and Maggie and bring them up to speed on it. Henry was sure Maggie would think he was crazy, but he hoped that if he knew his cousin well enough, Jasper would hate the heat (and the make-out sessions) so much that he'd readily agree to this reckless plan.


	8. Leap of Faith

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> -Sigh- I thought warning you guys early of the OT3 nature of this story would prevent me from insult, but I guess I was wrong. I'm still not changing it, nor should I for anyone. For everyone else, thanks for your reviews! I try to keep up with this every week even though I'm slammed at work right now. Also, yes, this will end up being an 'M' rating very soon, either this next chapter or the one after that.   
> Please enjoy!

Chapter Eight: Leap of Faith

Maggie Winnock had no idea when she woke up that morning that she would get roped into one of Henry Griffin's usual half-baked plans.

"You have to be kidding me," Maggie said, rolling her eyes. "There is no way I'm going to break into someone's hotel room because you think they're up to something. That's just not a good enough reason."

"Fine, but I'm telling you, she's hiding something, and I intend to find out," Henry spoke adamantly. "Ever since Mrs. Farah and this exhibit showed up at the Natural Museum Complex, strange things have been happening, and now Mrs. Farah wants to delay the exhibit? But why? And why would she want to delay the opening and extend the exhibit if she suspected someone was out to steal her artifacts? It makes no sense."

"Yeah," Jasper said agreeably, munching on a Snickers bar. "You would think if she was so spooked, she'd pack up the exhibit and leave this place to protect her valuables."

Maggie scrunched her brow. "I just don't see all these things happening as strange, Henry. Yes, this heat wave is a record for D.C. and yes, the students are a lot more affectionate than usual, but there are probably perfectly good explanations for them. The heat wave has not been isolated to DC, since New York has also been affected." She shrugged. "It's probably just a passing warm front."

"And the students?" Henry asked, with one eyebrow rising as he crossed his arms and waited for her answer.

Maggie shook her head. "It must be something in the water. A jock prank or something, like crushed up Viagra." Jasper's eyes widened, and Henry furrowed his brow, and Maggie feared she'd have to explain _that_ to him. "I say we have the water tested first before we start breaking and entering into some innocent person's hotel room."

"And by the time we get the test results back? It'll be too late, and whatever Mrs. Farah is planning will take place, people will collapse from heat..."

"Or...a lot of people will just get fortunately laid," Jasper commented cheekily. "Well, except for ole' Jasper here." He sighed with exaggerated sadness.

"Look, if you don't want to go, I'll go by myself," Henry said. "I don't want to ask you to do anything you don't want to do."

Maggie sighed. "Henry..."

He shook his head. "Maybe you're right," he said with a grunt. "I have to prove that she's innocent." He looked away from Maggie's sympathetic stare. "I'll just be in and out. No one will know I was there. If she's innocent, well, then I'll drop it."

"Why are you so obsessed with this anyway? With the exception of some students getting heat exhaustion, there really isn't any significant danger to the school," Maggie said, and she placed a comforting hand on Henry's forearm, which made him inwardly shudder with a swirl of emotions. He looked down at her touch slowly and then met her kind eyes.

"It's not... about danger. It's about intuition, Maggie. I just have this feeling that something is going on behind the scenes," he answered, and he instantly hated it when she drew her touch away.

"Fine, then," Jasper said with a snort. "I'll go with you." Henry turned to his cousin with relief and gratitude. Jasper smiled, and Maggie looked back and forth to the two guys and felt almost left out from their usual bond. "At least I can do is be your lookout while you go through Mrs. Farah's panty drawer."

Henry frowned. "Thanks, Jasper, and well, I guess I deserved that jab."

"Okay, I'll go too!" Maggie said, throwing up her arms. "Gees, it's not like you guys can do anything right without me."

Jasper grinned. "She's right, you know. The last time we did something on our own we ended up locked up and passed out in the boy's locker cage."

Maggie sneered at him when she shuddered. "Don't ever bring that up again, thank you very much." Henry and Jasper laughed.

"It's settled then," Henry said. "We'll sneak into her hotel room tonight while she's at the grand opening of her exhibit. It should be easy since everyone tied to the exhibit will be here in the museum."

"Easy..." Maggie said with a groan. "Let's hope so."

-x-

Getting to the hotel was fairly simple. Jasper hacked into the museum's secure information database (which he had done often for a lot of things, they had found out, much to Maggie's dismay), and they found Mrs. Farah's contact information and the hotel she checked into. Many of her personnel were staying there as well, and many of their rooms were all around hers when Jasper found the layout.

"It should be a piece of cake," Jasper said, bringing up a map of the hotel on his laptop. The three of them were camped out in Maggie's car in the hotel parking lot as they formulated their plans. "She and many of her security are staying on the second floor of the Marriot. Getting onto the second floor is easy; we don't need a key card for that, but getting in the room is more difficult."

"No one should be there, and I can gain access from the second floor and let you guys in," Henry said, studying the layout.

Maggie turned to him with a wry tone. "Don't tell me, you're going to jungle your way up the walls and get in through the balcony."

Henry shot her a confident smile. "It's like you read my mind."

She groaned and opened the door, and they followed her outside. "Let's just get this over with."

"What are we going to do about a lookout?" Jasper said, stopping them in front of the hood of her car.

"Maggie and I will search the room," Henry said, "and you can wait outside the door and look out for anyone that may come in, housekeeping or for the rare chance, Mrs. Farah or one of her people."

Jasper nodded. "Okay, just please don't tell me I have to do a bird call to alert you or anything weird like that."

Henry shook his head. "As you wait into the hall, knock on the wall by the door frame four times. I'll hear it."

"Of course you will," Jasper said condescendingly. "I guess that beats bird calls."

"Once we find absolutely _nothing_," Maggie said, shooting Henry a smarmy look. "We'll leave, and then walk right out down the hall as if nothing happened. Then we clear this woman and Henry's fears of this whole debacle."

"I like your optimism, Maggie," Henry said jubilantly, but she could see in his eyes he felt personally challenged. She imagined that he wanted so desperately to prove her wrong, to let her know that his "other" sense was picking up on something. She knew that he didn't want anyone to be in any danger; who would want that? But Henry wanted to prove to Maggie that faith and intuition were just as reliable and viable as science and evidence sometimes.

As Henry broke off to scale the outer walls, Jasper and Maggie discreetly made their way up to the second floor, and nobody seemed suspicious of their presence, as if they were merely guests visiting someone who was staying on the second floor. It was almost two easy, and when Jasper and Maggie hung out anxiously outside Mrs. Farah's hotel room, they were surprisingly quiet and jumpy until Henry opened the door from inside.

"Sorry for the wait," Henry said. "There's a pool under her balcony, so I had to take the long way around to dodge some hotel employees cleaning up."

Jasper shrugged. "The coast is clear over here. I haven't even seen a cleaning lady." Jasper pulled out his phone and winked at Maggie and Henry. "I'll pretend I'm texting while you two search the room. I'll signal if I see anything."

Henry nodded, and with an annoyed sigh, Maggie followed Henry inside. Henry saw her look around the room nervously, crossing her arms and avoiding anything that would pick up her finger prints.

"So what are we looking for anyway?" Maggie asked.

"Anything suspicious that may be tied to the stone," Henry answered while quickly and carefully sifting through her books on the hotel tables. "I don't really see anything out of the ordinary in here. She doesn't even have any pagan books."

"Pagan books?" Maggie asked.

"Yeah, Madison was telling me about a full moon ritual that the stone is used for," Henry said, and he saw Maggie's surprised expression. "Yeah, I saw Madison, but that's not the important thing here. Mrs. Farah seemed annoyed that Madison talked about the worth of the stone as well as being used in rituals. Aha!" Henry said, and he gravitated toward a dirty, black metal chest that was on the other side of the bed. He sat down at the bed, looking over the method to open the chest, and began turning knobs. Before he could open the lid, he heard four knocks against the wall, and both he and Maggie froze.

"Someone's coming!" Maggie hissed.

Quickly, Henry turned the knobs back on the chest and jumped up and pulled Maggie toward the window of the balcony.

"Footsteps and voices," Henry said in a hushed whisper. He craned his neck so he could hear more.

"Yeah, someone said he saw people lurking around this room," said a male voice. "I just want you to check. My boss was afraid someone might be targeting her."

"I assure you, sir, no one can get in these rooms without a key card," said an accented voice, which Henry assumed belonged to a hotel employee.

"If you could just check," asked the male again.

Henry and Maggie heard the door open, and footsteps filtered in the room outside the bedroom. Quickly, Henry pulled her onto the balcony, and he closed the door as quietly as he could to avoid alerting their presence. Maggie was thankful the curtains were thick in front of the balcony door, but if they decided to search here too, they would indeed find them. Maggie met his gaze, and she felt scared and panicked, assured they would get caught.

"Don't worry," Henry whispered, and she seemed to stress even more when he looked over the railing of the balcony. He shot her a weak smile. "It's only two floors."

To avoid getting caught, jumping from the balcony on which they were hiding was their only option. Luckily, underneath that very balcony was the hotel pool, and they thanked their lucky stars that they weren't in another room in the hotel, one that didn't have a safety net for them below.

Maggie and Henry had no choice but to jump, hoping that Jasper got away safely before he alerted them. Henry gave Maggie a reassuring look as they climbed over the banister and their feet teetered over the edge, for he already guessed she was scared. She really hated the danger in all this sometimes, and well, getting involved in Henry's schemes certainly didn't help her avoid that.

However, deep down, she knew she wouldn't trade any of it for the world.

He took her hand and squeezed it before they jumped (and fortunately the pool was absent of any hotel personnel that would see them). The man who heard them and the hotel employee were jangling the knob on the door to the balcony, so they had to move fast. Their hands separated as they took off, and Maggie only squealed a little, doing everything in her power not to scream and alert someone else toward their position. Henry, on the other hand, looked positively focused if not gleeful while jumping, and she idly thought how much she would never understand Henry's unbridled spirit, yet she would always envy it.

Thankfully, they splashed into the pool just as intended, and the impact wasn't so bad, and the cool water actually felt nice on a horribly muggy day like today. The heat wave continued, and Maggie realized why Henry had been so willing to jump in the first place.

They both came to the surface, catching their breaths and finding each other, laughing as they both drew closer.

"Are they watching us? I'm afraid to look," Maggie said, referring to their pursuers on the second floor balcony.

"I don't know, but keep laughing," Henry said. "If they see us maybe they'll just think we're some kids out for a quick swim."

Maggie laughed again, swimming toward Henry. He mimicked her laughing, and she wondered if he could sense when their pursuers were through watching them cavorting in the pool, and when she and Henry were in the clear.

Maggie swung her arms around Henry's neck, swimming closer and leaning to whisper in his ear. "Please tell me they're gone."

She could feel Henry go still, and he was staring at her like he'd never looked at her before. "I don't hear them, so I believe they're gone now," he said quietly, but Maggie didn't draw away. Her arms still rested on his shoulders, and she stared at the water that was running through his wet hair and down the angles of his face.

"Maggie..." Henry said, and if he said another word, she thought she accost him right then and there. She didn't know what was coming over her, but she leaned in to kiss him, her eyes closing as Henry stayed still. She saw him tilt his neck, his lips opening. She could feel him breathing, warm and heavy against her bottom lip.

Suddenly, he froze and pulled away from her. She waded in the pool, bewildered as he started swimming backward toward the edge of the pool, still watching her. Then she heard footsteps. Jasper was running toward them. Maggie looked up into Jasper's rushed face in a daze. She ran her fingers through her wet hair and began following Henry back to the edge.

"Thank goodness you guys made it. We have to get out of here." He stopped to catch his breath and put his hands on his knees. "There are cops everywhere."

Henry climbed out of the pool, and Maggie watched as his wet clothes clung to the curves of his body. He shook the water from his hair and stopped. "Not just cops. Ambulance."

Jasper nodded. "Yeah, someone collapsed. Heat exhaustion again." He looked over at Maggie, who was swimming slowly over to them, ashamed of the heat on her face. She almost kissed Henry. That was the reality, and she would have if Jasper hadn't interrupted. Plus, it seemed like Henry had wanted to kiss her too, but he'd stopped. She knew as well as he did that it would probably be bad for Jasper to see them making out, as much as she didn't care at that point and really had wanted to.

Maybe there was something to Henry's theories, Maggie thought. Not too long ago, she wondered if she would have even entertained the idea of kissing Henry, let alone liking him like that. Oddly enough, she had even dismissed him as boyfriend material, but things were changing. Slowly and steadily, Maggie began feeling things about Henry as if they never existed before.

She didn't want to blame the heat wave on her feelings, and she certainly didn't want to attribute this to a fertility goddess.

She still couldn't explain it; supernatural or not, perhaps the mere mention of a fertility goddess was enough to break away from her stubbornness and finally realize the feelings for Henry that she'd been burying deep inside.


	9. Dream Interpretation

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Remember this is an OT3 fic, which means all three characters: Jasper, Maggie, and Henry get some. (It would be helpful to look up the term 'polyamory' in the dictionary if this confuses you.) Don't say I didn't warn you. Enjoy! (Also, GUH, Jasper chapter! XD)

Chapter Nine: Dream Interpretation

Something was up between Maggie and Henry; Jasper could just sense it. Not only that, the entire drive back in Maggie's car was extremely awkward, and Henry and Maggie barely said anything to each other while Jasper did all the talking.

He wasn't an idiot. He could pick up something odd between them with the looks they would give each other before they got back to the car. Henry had crawled into Maggie's backseat as Jasper took shotgun, and he had noticed how Maggie would glance at Henry in her rearview mirror as she drove them home.

He could either assume Henry was stealing weird glances as well, or his cousin was oblivious. Jasper would have voted for the former if not for the longing and pontificating look his cousin gave Maggie as she drove away after dropping them off at their house that night.

After that, Jasper watched his cousin closely, looking for any unusual mannerisms or expressions that may indicate that Henry and Maggie were up to something. His cousin had promised him that he wouldn't intentionally hurt Jasper when it came to Maggie, but Jasper had become worried, thinking Henry may not have control over the feelings that he was having toward her and he was having trouble with them. Jasper could guess that his cousin would hold back for his sake. In one way, Jasper felt comforted in knowing his cousin had cared about him that much to sacrifice his own happiness, but in another, he didn't want Henry to be unhappy instead because of him.

If this was the case, Jasper surely empathized with Henry's dilemma; however, Jasper admitted he felt jealous, almost betrayed. He didn't know how to feel, honestly, until the truth of what was going on between Maggie and Henry was fully known.

Also, Jasper had no way of knowing how Maggie really felt. The possibility that she preferred Henry over him scared him the most of all. Jasper couldn't help his fear and anger. He was here _first_, and he grew up with Maggie, so automatically he felt he should get dibs on her. Henry comes into her life not less than two years and she chooses him? It wouldn't be fair. Jasper had been here, waiting all this time for her to notice him, and perhaps it seemed hopeless after a while, and he admitted he'd been distracted by other girls. Yet, Jasper had always liked Maggie, and he feared he always would, knowing that if she found someone else and didn't feel anything stronger toward him that he would lose her.

To lose her to his cousin, someone he was so close to, definitely felt like a knife was making its way to his heart (and his back too, if he thought about it).

Henry seemed even more distant that same night they settled down to bed. He tried to be congenial toward Jasper, putting on a forced smile and thanking him many times for coming with him to the hotel, even though they barely got any evidence. His cousin rambled off some theories toward the mysterious box he never managed to open before they had to flee, but other than that, there was nothing to Henry's theory that Mrs. Farah was still up to no good with her exhibit.

"Don't worry. I'll do some digging into her past tomorrow. I might have to hack through some tough security channels, but I think I have time in my free period," Jasper said, giving Henry a weak smile before drawing himself under the thin sheets. His father had allowed the air conditioning on, but he kept the temperature at such a meager coolness it barely made a difference. Still, it was better than dying in the heat. When his dad had complained about not getting any sleep during the heat wave, he finally relented to turn the air on, even if it was only when they were at home.

"Thanks, Jasper," Henry said with his trademark, serene smile. He settled into his hammock for the evening, and as Jasper's buzzing thoughts continued to keep him wide awake, he could hear his cousin's even breathing on the other side of the room as he fell into a comfortable sleep.

Eventually, Jasper's thoughts about Henry and Maggie got to him, and he fell into some state of slumber where he dreamed of them. At first, it had felt pleasurable. Jasper woke up lazily to find himself next to Maggie in a much larger bed – one that he noticed had been hers. He'd been to Maggie's house several times and had peeked at it, noting its grandeur and wondering how soft it was under all those red and black pillows. Deep down Jasper knew that the softness of the bed would never be anything without Maggie's body beside him.

Right now, Maggie really was next to him, tracing her soft hands down his arm and looking into his eyes as they huddled together in nothing but their underwear under the covers of the bed. Jasper was aware that he was dreaming, lucidly in fact, but he prayed that he didn't wake up. Having her look at him like this, touching him like this, and well, he took would he could get.

"Hey," he said in a breathy voice, and her smile widened and she tilted her head. He paused, watching as her eyes closed and she leaned in toward his lips. When he felt her soft mouth on his, Jasper moaned, and as her hands slowly traced over his body and bringing him toward her, Jasper became impatient, heated, and he drew her tightly against him as she released a surprised squeak.

When he felt another hot breath against his ear, he felt his body tense. However, the role he was playing in his dreams was not surprised. He wasn't even repulsed or averse. He accepted it, turning around to another voice that teased Maggie not to hog Jasper all to himself.

"Henry..." Jasper's voice came out headier than he intended. What was he doing? The Jasper in his dream chuckled, and when his cousin snaked his arms around him, bringing Jasper against his strong taut chest, he closed his eyes and sighed as he felt Henry's lips paint a trail against his back. Maggie's lips were on his again, and he became overwhelmed as desire rose up within him, and here he was, caught in between them and feeling them, letting them inside and welcoming every tender touch and whispered word.

When his cousin and Maggie whispered that they loved him and would never hurt him, Jasper opened his eyes. Sweat moistened over his forehead, and he licked his lips, feeling a ghost of a kiss he hadn't yet had.

At first thought, Jasper freaked a little. He admitted that though he felt his was closer to Henry than any other male his age, his thoughts did not roam in such salacious territory. Being blood-related had definitely thrown up a wall between him and any consideration (and well, Jasper didn't consider himself to swing _that way_ either). Unfortunately, dreams tended to be tricky things, and his had been so vivid, so real both visually and physically, that it planted a seed in Jasper's head, and he knew the sensations in the dream would plague him, spurring strange thoughts and drawing up awkward moments around his cousin.

When Jasper had calmed himself down a little, letting the images and emotions from his dream settle into the back of his mind, he glanced over at his cousin who was still sleeping soundly in his hammock. His cousin's lips were moving, and Jasper wondered if he was talking in his sleep, even though his words were inaudible from Jasper's spot in the room. Sighing heavily, Jasper instantly had the urge to get out of bed, creep over and try to decipher what Henry was saying.

Closing his eyes, he shook the thought from his head and rolled over, turning his back to Henry.

Jasper heard his cousin's voice, barely above a whisper.

"This sucks," he said to himself quietly, and he flung the light cover off his body and sat up in his bed. Holding back an irritated sigh, Jasper lightly padded over to Henry's hammock and he looked down at his cousin's satiated face.

Instantly, the images from his dream flashed in front of his eyes, and Jasper took a step back, fighting off the urge to touch Henry, mostly warding off strange feelings and seeing if his cousin was real, and if he wasn't dreaming this time. Jasper clenched his hands into fists at his sides, and he frowned as Henry began to talk in his sleep again.

His cousin's face broke out in an affectionate smile, and when Jasper heard Henry say Maggie's name, he pulled away feeling more worried and lonelier than ever.

As for his dream? Well, he didn't know what to think of it now.

It probably didn't mean anything anyway.


	10. Truth before the Fall

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The rating changed at this chapter, just in case. :)

Chapter Ten: Truth before the Fall

Maggie couldn't sleep that night. It was silly; she wasn't usually this distracted, and she wasn't the type to stress over a problem that it would lead to this insomnia. She was a pro at figuring things out, but when it came to Henry and their moment in the pool today, she was stumped.

She was sure he was going to kiss her. She still didn't know what got into her or what spurred her to go for him like that. It must be the heat. It must be...

No... Maggie refused to credit this to the Inanna statue. The more she racked her brain about it, the more her thoughts came full circle. Would she have ever entertained the idea of liking Henry if it hadn't been for the statue? He was a good friend, and she loved him like a friend, one of her best friends even, and Maggie Winnock was not the type to have best friends. Over the years, she'd had casual girlfriends; mostly they wanted to use her for help on homework. But none of them were ever interested in sticking around to hang out with her or spend time with her like Henry and Jasper.

_Jasper..._ Oh, she was sick. The more she thought about her almost-kiss in the pool with Henry, the more she understood why he stopped. He didn't want to hurt Jasper. It was obvious that despite what she felt for Henry, she knew that Jasper had feelings for her too, and he was either too scared or too polite to act on them toward her.

Maggie admitted she liked Jasper enough to entertain ideas of being with him, even before Henry had showed up in Smithson High. The problem was Maggie had always over-thought things with Jasper. Was he that guy friend that was so dear to her he was like a brother or was he that guy friend she held onto because some day he'd be a long-term lover, a partner, or even a husband? Maggie had always put Jasper in that classification, and when Henry came, intriguing her and drawing her into his adventures, well, he complicated things.

Then, it became the three of them, and Maggie felt like she was caught in the middle between them. Definitely her thoughts on Jasper had become complicated, and Henry was... a tantalizing distraction. Still, the solidity in her feelings for Jasper had depth she wasn't sure Henry could ever generate in turn. As alluring as Henry was, Maggie wasn't stupid. She knew he had a wanderer's spirit, and as soon as he graduated from Smithson, she was sure his excursions to places like Mongolia would no longer become just a summer thing, and she wondered with Jasper and her going to college if they would realistically be able to come along with him anymore.

Maggie sighed heavily. No wonder she couldn't sleep. Her mind was like a hornet's nest, and the more she entertained images of both Henry and Jasper in her head, the more she staved off the heat forming between her legs, and she wasn't sure she was ready to step over that line with herself, to fantasize such salacious things about the boys who were dearer friends to her than anyone else.

Still, if she didn't, she may never sleep and her brain would continue to go into overdrive. She knew there was more she needed than fantasies. She had to get answers, and tomorrow she would find Henry and confront him about the pool. Maggie knew Henry would be blunt and honest about anything, and even if it hurt, she had to know where they stood. Did he really want to kiss her? If he did, then what could they do? How can they go forward without hurting Jasper?

"This is stupid," Maggie groaned aloud. She punched her pillow and rolled over on her stomach and desperately yearned for sleep.

However, this night, she knew she wasn't getting any.

-x-

"You look like crap," Jasper said, immediately noticing Maggie's disarray when she entered the halls that morning. She let out a mournful sigh and met Jasper's eyes.

"Couldn't sleep," she said, shooting a glare in Henry's direction before turning back to Jasper. "I couldn't stop thinking about the stupid artifact. However, I'm relieved we cleared Mrs. Farah."

"What do you mean? She's still suspicious," Henry countered. "There's still that strange box in her room, which I'm betting is the secret she's hiding."

Maggie rolled her eyes. "Give it a rest, Henry. I'm sure that chest just had some very private things in there. It was probably old because it's a family heirloom or something. I mean you did say that Mrs. Farah is royalty and a well-known collector. It's probably something very personal to her."

"We don't know everything for sure," Henry said, tapping his chin thoughtfully. Then, he sighed. "Well, I can't keep an eye on her tonight. I have to make up my time lost in the DOUM rooms." He looked to his cousin. Jasper shook his head.

"I have band practice tonight. We have a concert coming up," Jasper said, but Maggie noticed he looked more relieved he couldn't do stalker duty at Henry's pleading.

"Tell you what, Henry," Maggie said with an unusually chipper yet mocking voice. "I'll come down to the exhibit tonight and watch Mrs. Farah. I've been meaning to check out this new exhibit anyway."

Henry's eyebrows rose. "Are you sure, Maggie? I wouldn't ask you to do something you didn't want to do."

Maggie smirked. "Yeah, why not? I can find out more about these artifacts and do some research of their origins. Maybe there's a paper trail." Henry nodded, and his delighted expression was obvious as Maggie still held an interest in his claims.

Suddenly the bell ring, and the three huddled together with Henry and Maggie on Jasper's side and they walked like a synchronized group down the hall toward their first class.

-x-

Maggie found Mrs. Farah's behavior positively boring. She watched her as much as she could, observing her and trying to eavesdrop in any conversation she might have with someone, and at the same time, Maggie went from artifact to artifact using her photographic memory to absorb all the information of the statues on display.

Maggie decided that Mrs. Farah was definitely innocent. She seemed a little paranoid, watching every student with a scrutinizing eye (even Maggie too), and Maggie didn't blame her for thinking that someone would steal such priceless statues. Although, her ageism was certainly unnecessary, but Maggie knew it was more common than not among adults that frequented the National Museum Complex and Smithson High.

After gathering all the data she could on the artifacts, Maggie noted when Mrs. Farah left but she decided to abstain from tailing her back to her hotel. Maggie would rather not have that experience again, and she didn't want to show her face there and raise any suspicions on behalf of the hotel staff.

Instead, she decided to visit Henry in the DOUM rooms and report back to him. In the meantime, Maggie would get some answers from him. As nervous as it made her to think about confronting Henry about the incident between them in the pool, she had to do something, or tonight would be another sleepless night with distracting visions of what could happen between them.

She had to do something. She left the exhibit right away, and when she came in front of the open door down to the DOUM rooms she stopped, took a deep breath, and she walked stiffly inside, holding her head up with hardened determination.

When Maggie found him, Henry was scanning away at undocumented artifacts and files, and when most people would be positively bored, Henry seemed preoccupied while he worked, humming something soothing as he treated each item and folder file with care.

"Henry?" Maggie knocked lightly on the door, and he looked up and waved her inside.

"Hi, Maggie," he said with an amiable smile. "What can I do for you?"

"I just got back from the exhibit," she said, piquing his interest. She bit her lip and took their conversation into another direction. "Henry... we need to talk," Maggie spoke, rubbing her hands together nervously. She saw Henry's happy-go lucky smile disappear, and he met her eyes seriously.

"Is... this talk about what happened in the pool?" he asked, never drawing his attention away from her. His direct stare was making her more nervous.

"Um, yeah... among other things," Maggie said, clearing her throat. "I know you'll always be honest with me, so I just want to know... do you have feelings for me?"

Henry put down the scanner and started walking toward her. Maggie backed away slightly, and Henry stopped, cautious to not crowd her.

"Because... I want you to know, I've been feeling something too. It's okay if I'm totally wrong and you reject me, but I thought I would gather some evidence first before I confront you, and well, I can't help but prove the way you've been acting that you do," she said, and she pinched the bridge of her nose. "And please don't tell me this is because of the Inanna stone because I don't think I could handle any mystical theories right now."

She felt his hands rest on her arms, and she looked up from the floor into his eyes. "Yes, I do," was all he said at first. She felt dizzy, so she backed against the table in the middle of the room, and Henry leaned in closer, his hands falling from her arms to the edge of the table as he caged himself around her.

Maggie stared at him, and he just watched her for the moment, and she could only imagine what was going on inside his head. She laughed a little out loud, which made him curious. "I was just thinking, this must be different than when Madison confessed to you."

"I wanted to talk to you, but Jasper..."

"Yeah..." Maggie started, but she pursed her lips and felt like challenging Henry's caution. "But he's not here right now."

Henry pulled away slightly. He turned his head to the right, and she caught a quick smile before he sighed. "Maggie…"

She lifted her chin and watched him intently. She felt her knees shaking, but she wanted to appear somewhat confident to Henry, strong and more than anything, inviting. She cared about Jasper too, sure, but she wanted this and she would worry about Jasper later. She just had to be sure that her feelings had changed, and so had Henry's.

Henry turned to her, and she knew he read auras, and she wondered if was trying to do that now. He stared at her as she felt him come closer. Maggie lifted her arms and snaked them around his neck drawing him in. His lips were warm against hers, surprisingly soft, and he tasted of wasabi peas, which she admitted were quite good. She almost laughed against his lips, but suddenly he pulled her closer against him, drawing her tongue deeper inside his mouth, teasing and searching out her taste.

Maggie almost forgot to breathe, and when he pushed her against the edge of the table, she felt heat generate between them - but it was nothing like the heat wave that had hit the area recently. This was carnal and impulsive, and she knew that if he pushed her, if he turned wild and whispered tales in her ear about skinny dipping in the Pacific or kissing her under a stormy Australian night sky, she'd open up to him - all of her, and he could do whatever he wanted, and she would believe in magic, just for Henry.

In all her dizzying thoughts, Henry's tongue was still in her mouth, and he retreated sporadically to nibble on her bottom lip, or to draw his tongue lazily across her neck. She gasped several times when she felt him taste and tickle the sensitive flesh, and she felt his hands cautiously trailing down her back and settling on the swell of her backside. Maggie moved her arms around his back, pulling him closer to her, their bodies rocking and coming together like magnets, as they inwardly desired to reach further - to discard clothes and fill their bodies and journey toward their release.

When she realized how wonderful that would be, Maggie pulled away, stalling their frenzied kiss for a moment to look deeply into his eyes. Soon he followed her lead, and they began to calm themselves, executing control and dampening their insatiable urges to move further.

"Henry..." Maggie said in a heady breath. "I think...that we have a problem."

Henry nuzzled his face in the space between her neck and shoulder. "I know," he said, his words buzzing against her skin. Oh, he felt so good, and his warmth didn't bother her, not even in this heat. She pulled his head back up for another kiss, and he lifted her on the table as she wrapped her legs around him. "This is bad," she said in between kisses.

"I know," he repeated, and she felt his tongue on her ear and gasped. She arched into him, and felt his hands tremble at the bottom of her shirt. When they dipped inside, she moaned a little, feeling his skin against hers as he traced the line of her waist up toward the cup of her bra. When he stopped, she nodded, giving him permission, and she felt his shaking yet eager hands caress and squeeze her breasts, and she leaned into him, leading him, delighting as his fingers explored and found more.

"Maggie, I think we should..." He wanted to stop, needed to stop. She needed to stop too, but she couldn't.

"Just let go...move away," she said in a heavy breath as his lips settled against her cheek.

"Yeah," he said, kissing her deeply again, and then she felt it, his excitement rubbing against her. Damn teenage hormones. If she told him how much she wanted him, they might never stop. They might never come back from this.

"We can do this later," Maggie said, and she finally found the energy to pull away. She cupped Henry's face in her palms. "I promise."

Henry nodded once. "I'm sorry. I was too forward."

Maggie grabbed his ears and he winced. "Stop."

"You know in some cultures, tugging on the ears means..." Maggie shot him a warning look.

"Right. Yeah, we need to stop," Henry said agreeably as Maggie pulled her hands away from his ears.

"And find Jasper," Maggie said.

"He's at band practice or something," Henry stated.

"I know, but I think if we see him we can control ourselves." Maggie sighed, but Henry agreed. He leaned in and rested his head against her chest, drawing her into a tender embrace. Maggie reluctantly hugged him back.

"I never meant to do any of this, to hurt Jasper," Henry bemoaned idly. Maggie squeezed him closer, resting her head on his.

"I know. Neither did I," she said, and in a brave moment, they drew out of their embrace and left the DOUM rooms, itching to hold hands but keeping their feelings at bay.

All for Jasper's sake.


	11. Close to Home

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a note, some chapters will go on a weekly basis at most because I will be working on National Novel Writing Month during November, while trying to keep up with this story. It's more than half way done, so please expect to see more updates!  
> Thank you again for all the reviews, story alerts, and favorites! Cheers and Happy Halloween!

Chapter Eleven: Close to Home

Henry tried very carefully to gauge his cousin's mood when he got back from the DOUM rooms that night. He and Maggie searched for Jasper as band practice was getting out that evening, but one of his classmates had said that Jasper had already left, meaning he was probably already home.

He and Maggie shared looks of unease at the news, and they both agreed to go home for the evening and no longer prolong the issue between them. They parted ways, and even though Maggie had offered to give Henry a ride home, he declined, feeling it wiser to avoid any potential moments where they both acted on their newfound feelings again. Before Maggie could leave his sight, Henry grabbed her hand and squeezed it with a smile as the two of them shared a moment of affection.

The very moment Maggie left, however, Henry started to miss her, and his thoughts about Jasper plagued him on the long walk home.

When he finally arrived back at the house, it was late, and Jasper was already in bed. Henry had taken the long way home, thinking a walk would clear his head. Instead, it gave him more time to think than he really needed, and he gained no progress from mulling over his continued fears about Jasper's reaction to his growing feelings toward Maggie.

He tip-toed into the bedroom and Jasper appeared asleep. Quietly, Henry got ready for bed and lightly climbed in his hammock. Though he tried to make as little noise as possible, Jasper still roused for a second, and sleepily turned over to say 'hey' to Henry as he started to wake himself up.

"Go back to sleep," Henry whispered, and Jasper nodded. Then, he rolled over into a lump under the thin blanket and Henry heard his soft breathing into slumber once again.

Henry sighed, partly wishing Jasper had woken up so they could talk. What would he say though? He really hadn't constructed the perfect words to tell his cousin about Maggie yet, not after promising him not to hurt him where she was concerned. Now, Henry was more torn than ever.

He closed his eyes hoping for sleep, but when sweat formed on his forehead, he dreaded not being able to sleep well that night.

Instead, he thought of Maggie, even though he knew he shouldn't. He thought of her soft skin, her kisses, and the ease in which she let him touch her, skin on skin. Then he started to miss her even more, fighting off wild desires to take off out his window into the night, trekking to her house and hoping she would welcome him into her bedroom.

But he didn't. _Curses_, he thought, feeling heat in places other than his forehead. There was no way he'd sleep soundly now.

+O+

The three of them met for classes as usual in the morning in a rather strange atmosphere. Jasper was unusually quiet and short with Henry in the morning, and he wouldn't look him in the eye, which disturbed Henry into surmounting paranoia. Did Jasper find out somehow? Did he catch them, or did someone else see him and Maggie and tell Jasper?

He didn't seem angry just...cold, like he was hurt and preoccupied with thoughts that were telling him to stay away from Henry's presence.

"Hey, guys," Maggie said when she came up to them. She looked at both Henry and Jasper and saw different kinds of unhappiness on their faces. She furrowed her brow in curiosity, but when she met Henry's piercing eyes, she decided to not inquire. "Bad news. More people collapsed from heat exhaustion. Most of them were students here...many of the students who were making out in the halls. Some of them were teachers and even museum employees." She made a point to look at Henry. "Also, one of them was Mrs. Farah and a couple of her security personnel."

"Well, that clears it," Jasper said, almost condescendingly. "See Henry, Maggie was right. Mrs. Farah isn't behind the hoodoo of the heat wave and amorous students. Case closed."

Henry's brows knitted and he looked disturbed. "But...I was sure."

"Well, so that angle is closed. Maybe this is all there is and there was no case to begin with," Maggie said.

"I'm not so sure," Henry said pointedly.

"Don't tell me...intuition?" Jasper said with a sigh. "Henry, just give it up!"

"I want to know why Mrs. Farah was so paranoid that someone was going to steal from her but then stayed with the exhibit, even prolonged it anyway," Henry explained. "Also, why did she think someone like Madison was suspicious? A student even? And she looked at her like she loathed her, and it just wasn't common adult ageism toward students."

"Speaking of Madison..." Jasper said, ignoring the rest of Henry's theories. "Here she comes now." Henry followed Jasper's eyes as they looked down the hall. Sure enough, Madison Brinker was strutting by, grinning like she had a mouthful of diamonds.

"Hey Jasper," she said in a breathy voice. "Are we still on for tonight?"

"Yeah," Jasper said, almost moaning in his reply. "Coffee tonight at 7. I'll be there," he said nodding, still staring at her as if he was going to eat her.

Maggie and Henry both turned to Jasper with shock. "You're going on a date with Madison!" Maggie asked first. Henry watched her anger rise. Maggie looked positively livid, almost a little jealous. He wondered if she was feeling the same way he was, that maybe they were worrying too much about Jasper's say in their relationship. When he turned his gaze back to Jasper, he realized there was more too it. Jasper was enjoying Maggie's outrage, like he was gaining some kind of silent revenge.

Henry wondered if Jasper really was interested in Madison at all of if he was testing them, even getting back at them for something. Did he really know about them or did he only suspect?

"Well, that's a surprise," Henry finally said, and Jasper turned to him and his large smile relaxed for a moment, and he seemed to wait with anticipation at Henry's reaction. More than anything, Henry was confused, and he hoped he projected that to Jasper as his cousin watched him. "I guess she took my words to heart."

"_Your_ words?" Jasper asked defensively. Whatever reaction he was expecting, he wasn't expecting this.

"Yes, that last time I saw her at the exhibit I mentioned that you thought I was crazy for turning her down. She seemed to enjoy that fact," Henry said. He didn't mean to play deviously, but he really wanted to find out what his cousin was up to, and if he was messing with them or if he somehow knew about Henry's clandestine moments with Maggie.

Jasper's smile turned thin and he nodded his head. He seemed exasperated. "Great. Well, that's just great." He continued to smile, but Henry sensed inner fury pulsating from him. "You do seem to ruin everything." Jasper made a pointed look at Maggie and then he stomped off.

"Jasper, wait!" Maggie called, but his cousin ignored her, disappearing into a sea of students before the bell for next period rang. She turned to Henry desperately and said, "You think he already knows?"

"It certainly seems that way, which begs the question how?" Henry turned to her and put a light, comforting hand on her shoulder. "I'll talk to him, and I'll explain everything."

"Henry, what are we going to do? Neither of us wants to hurt him. I like him just as much..." Her words trailed off, and Henry watched her face pale and then her cheeks started to turn pink. "I'm sorry...I have to go too." Henry opened his mouth to speak, but Maggie was already gone. He sighed heavily, and when he looked into the students starting to clear out from the halls, he spotted Jasper again, hanging out with Madison outside his classroom.

Henry's jaw tightened and his temper begin to rise. He was tired of this. He was tired of keeping secrets, and he was tired of holding back his true feelings for Maggie and for Jasper. He didn't want disharmony in their group, nor did he want to be the cause of it.

He began sprinting down the hall, locking Jasper on in his targeted view. Jasper looked his way, and he appeared slightly surprised as Henry picked up speed toward him.

Henry would set things straight with Jasper _now_, even if he had to barrel him down in the halls.


	12. Against the Odds

Chapter Twelve: Against the Odds

"We need to talk," Henry demanded as he stopped abruptly in front of Jasper and Madison after his dash down the halls.

"I don't want to talk. Can't you see I'm busy?" Jasper snapped at him, and Henry saw Madison gape at them, both shocked and slightly amused.

"I think we should talk right now, and I don't care if you're busy, Jasper. This is important," Henry replied sternly, and Jasper turned around, rolled his eyes and exhaled heavily.

"Dude, not now. Seriously, I don't care what it is. I think I was pretty clear this morning that I'm pissed at you, so leave me alone and we can fight about this later," Jasper said, turning back to Madison.

Henry bit his lip, ready to slam his cousin against the lockers if he had to, but in front of Madison and the already circling onlookers, he thought perhaps it would be a bad idea. He didn't want to always seem like a brute anyway.

"Very well, we'll talk after school," Henry seethed, but then his tone softened as he controlled his emotions. "And I really don't want to fight."

"Yeah, whatever," Jasper said, and as soon as the bell rang, Jasper and Madison were both out of his sight, and by his attitude, Henry was pretty clear that Jasper was going to ignore him for the rest of the day. It also meant that he knew Jasper very well, and he'd most likely try to avoid Henry at any means possible.

So Henry had to be crafty; he'd catch his cousin and then they'd settle this whole business once and for all.

-x-

Jasper couldn't handle Henry's anxious glances anymore. He was sure he'd have to talk to him eventually today, considering they lived together and slept in the same room. He had tried that morning to keep his anger to himself, and not to project so much that Henry and Maggie would notice.

It was just that he was just so furious, and though he should have expected this, he didn't think it'd hurt this much.

Jasper knew Maggie hadn't been off-limits, even though Henry had professed that he would never hurt him by pursuing her. He knew it wasn't intentional anyway; it just wasn't in his cousin's nature. However, after what Jasper had heard Henry say in his sleep last night, he couldn't help but suspect something was going on between them and that they both were keeping it a secret. He didn't want to believe that either of them would keep something from him, but Jasper was trying to be realistic.

Henry was definitely a weird one, but Jasper was surprised on how much his cousin talked in his sleep. He's held whole conversations with him, and the next morning his cousin would never remember what they talked about. For the most part it was amusing. Sometimes it irritated Jasper when he didn't remember him telling him something, but when he found out that Henry had just been sleep-talking, it'd been more of a game. When Henry had found out that he talked in his sleep, he seemed annoyed Jasper tried to get him to agree to stuff when he never remembered. He made Jasper promise to never do that, though sometimes Jasper could never resist listening in on the things Henry had to say in his sleep.

Last night had been another night of Henry's unexpected sleep-talking, and when Jasper deciphered the things he'd said, it didn't seem like a funny game anymore.

"Henry, are you awake?" Jasper whispered. It was the night Henry had come back late after Jasper returned from band practice. Jasper remembered Henry coming in and telling him to go back to sleep, but after that his cousin had crashed, though he was still disturbed by his restless sleeping. Soon after that the sleep-talking began.

There was a garbled response to Jasper's question, so Jasper rose from his bed and headed over to Henry's side. He began to hear some things, mostly babbling, but there were other things he was sure he heard loud and clear.

"Maggie..." Henry said, and Jasper furrowed his brow. If there were ever a time to get some answers from Henry it was now when he really had no inhibitions. It wasn't fair to Henry; Jasper understood that, but it really wasn't fair of his cousin to keep things from him, especially if Maggie was involved.

"What about Maggie?" Jasper asked readily.

He heard Henry sigh in his sleep, and his face contorted in some pain before transforming into a serene smile.

"Maggie, Maggie, she's wonderful, beautiful...but I can't..." The rest was quiet and unintelligible, but Jasper could tell this his cousin's feelings were clear.

"...love her, but Jasper..." He heard him say in a breathy garble.

"What?"

"...Sorry," he said quickly, and then Jasper heard a loud snore and he knew there would be no more conversations with a sleep-talking Henry that night. Jasper didn't know what to ask him anyway without shaking him at the same time. He was hurt, but he was also mad.

Henry did love Maggie, even though he said he would try not to go for her. Jasper didn't know if his cousin had made his move yet, but Jasper didn't believe there was no reason not to. Unless...Henry had felt guilty enough that he held back. If that was the case, Jasper didn't know if he wanted his cousin to do that for him, out of pity or chivalry or whatever. Still, his cousin was hiding something, and Jasper suspected there could be more.

He bit his lip and crawled back into his bed, groaning that the cool air in the house was tepid again, and the heat was already causing him sweat.

As he glared up at the ceiling, Jasper's thoughts scrambled around in his head like his head like a hornet's nest, and he knew once he woke up and saw Henry's face that tomorrow would present an interesting morning.

\---

Jasper was surprised. Henry didn't ambush him that afternoon when they both got home from school. He hadn't even hung around to ask for a ride home, and Jasper assumed rather heatedly that Henry probably got a ride home from Maggie. Instead of expecting Henry to dog him immediately, Jasper had to go find him, and of course, Henry was hiding away on the roof, melodiously beating on his drums. Jasper poked his head out of their bedroom, saw his cousin's lack of attention, and he cleared his throat.

Henry turned around and smiled cautiously at him.

"So you wanted to fight with me," Jasper said condescendingly.

"_Talk_, Jasper. I wanted to talk not fight," Henry said, trying to sound calm, and this time, it appeared that his temper had cooled. (Which was probably a good thing because Jasper didn't even want to think about the things Henry could probably do to him if he were mad.)

"If this is about Madison, dude, you gave her up," Jasper said and Henry was already shaking his head, so Jasper bluntly added, "You have Maggie so I think it's only fair I get Madison."

Henry's eyes went wide, and Jasper noticed he immediately looked guilty. "That's what I wanted to talk about." He paused, pursing his lips and taking a deep breath. "How did you know about us?"

Jasper felt an ache in the pit of his stomach. "Actually," he said in a very quiet tone, "I was bluffing a little bit. I didn't know...I assumed, and I heard you talking in your sleep last night."

Henry looked crestfallen, and he tore his eyes away from Jasper's gaze. "I admit, I didn't want things to get like this between us, and even though you said you didn't like her, I knew that you really did. I tried to hold back," he pleaded. Jasper watched him stand up and come back to the window. He moved out of the way, letting his cousin come back inside their room. Henry approached him rather closely, and Jasper could tell he was hurt and regretted a lot of things. Still, Henry's admission did nothing to quell his anger. Jasper frowned at him.

"Dude, really? I've liked her all this time, and you swoop in just like that, and you expect me to be okay with this? I thought we were friends!" Jasper yelled at him.

"We're more than friends, Jasper! We're family, and trust me I didn't want things to come to this. I tried resisting these feelings, and it would have been a lot easier if Maggie hadn't come to _me_."

_Well, that hurt_, Jasper thought. Henry wasn't the only guilty party in this. Maggie had liked him too, which Jasper had initially feared. Maggie liked Henry more than she liked _him_, and she was giving Henry the kinds of feelings he'd always wanted. Jasper wanted to jump off a bridge right about now.

"Look," Henry said, coming closer to him. Jasper could feel the heat rolling off Henry's body as his hands rested on his shoulders. Jasper froze, and idly, he remembered the dream about them, of the intimacy and love that the three of them had found together. He felt his blood turn cold, and then Henry tried to draw him into an embrace. "I'll stop this if you want it. I won't let things with Maggie continue any further."

Jasper couldn't let Henry embrace him. He was sure he'd cave after that. He'd give into Henry's loving touch and let him say anything, and then they both would be miserable; he'd lose Maggie and Jasper would too, in a way, and things would still never be the same. They had already changed this much.

"No!" Jasper snapped, pushing him away. He didn't dare look into Henry's eyes; he didn't think he could handle his pain from the rejection. "Just...just forget it. Do what you want," he said, and he turned away, storming out of their room and presumably, as Henry heard him scoop up and jangle his car keys, leaving their house for an angry drive.

\--

Henry stared at the sidewalk, watching his feet as he walked onward to no real destination. For some reason, unconsciously his feet brought him across town and in front of the National Museum Complex and his school. He looked up at the building. Maybe a quick scaling of the walls would make him feel better?

He sighed. He knew right away that it wouldn't.

"Henry, is that you?" He spun around to a familiar voice and met the eyes of the one person caught in the middle of this whole mess.

"Maggie," he said, only slightly surprised. "What are you doing here?"

Maggie tilted her head, and he could feel her gauging his emotions. She came closer, her lips turning into a frown. "I was in the library doing research on Mrs. Farah's artifacts and the history of all her exhibits. It appears that some of her stones had been stolen recently, so she had right to be suspicious; however, none of those stones were as high profile as the Inanna stone." She paused, and Henry closed his eyes as her hand reached out, tracing a soft line down his arm. "What's wrong?"

"Jasper and I had a fight," Henry answered. "About you and me."


	13. A Thief in the Night

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really hate to do this to you all (especially with this chapter), but I won't be updating this story for a couple weeks because I'm behind on my NaNoWriMo story and need to catch up. However, when I'm done with that, I'll be back and updating at a more regular schedule and the story will soon be completed.  
> So please enjoy this chapter! Thank you very much to my reviewers. I appreciate it!

Chapter Thirteen: A Thief in the Night

Maggie exhaled heavily, and Henry drew her into a quick embrace that she readily obliged. She held him for an unknown amount of time, and Henry never wanted to let her go. Reluctantly they pulled apart, but Henry kept his hands on the small of her back. Maggie rested her hands on his chest, and Henry could see she worried for him.

"As long as you're here, why don't we talk about this, and how we can make it up to Jasper," she said thoughtfully, and Henry nodded.

"He was pretty hurt, so I don't know if we can," Henry bemoaned with worry, and Maggie drew him in for another quick hug. He felt somewhat soothed when he felt her fingers in his short hair.

"I know, Henry; all we can do is try." Henry pulled away briefly to meet her eyes, and as her fingers stopped combing through his hair, he leaned up and lightly planted a kiss on her lips. Maggie pushed forward, drawing his mouth more inside and heightening the kiss. Henry wrapped his arms around her, pulling her close, and the two of them settled like this for a moment, kissing and delighting in each other's touch.

When Maggie pulled away, she let out a heavy sigh, and Henry could see the torment in her eyes. "I can't do this. I want to, Henry, believe me, but I can't keep doing this to Jasper."

"I know," Henry said, pushing a strand of her hair behind her ear. "Maggie, if this is causing you so much pain, maybe we should stop."

Maggie leaned close, cupping his cheeks under her palms. "Henry, you don't get what I'm trying to say here. I love you both, and it would kill me to have to choose between you. I can't, I just can't."

Henry nodded, understanding more than anything her dilemma. He couldn't give up Jasper either. He was his best friend and family, and despite whatever fights they'd had in the past, he couldn't with good conscience take away the girl that Jasper's always longed for, no matter how much Henry felt for Maggie.

"I can concede," Henry said softly, and Maggie furrowed her brow, not sure if he was serious.

"What...what do you mean concede?" she asked cautiously, not liking where this was going.

"If you cannot choose, I will back out. You can be with Jasper, and I will never hold it against you two. I will just be happy for you both," Henry said, and when Maggie opened her mouth to protest, Henry put a finger to her lips. "Hear me out. You know me. When I'm done with Smithson High, I'm gone to travel across the world if I can help it. You and Jasper will no doubt stay close."

"You don't know that..."

"Yes, I do," Henry said with a sigh. "I have faith in you both, and if you truly love each other, if you're meant to be, you'll stay close and work things out. I...realize I'm the outsider in this. I always will be." Henry looked away, and Maggie saw tears forming in his eyes, and somehow this speech felt familiar, like last year before summer break when he almost left them to leave for Mongolia.

Maggie drew him into a tight hug, and she shook her head. "I understand and appreciate your sacrifice, Henry, but it's not your place to do this. What about my feelings? What if I don't agree to give you up?"

"But Maggie..."

"Shhh...It's not fair to me for you to do this. You can't just let go of what we've started here, not on a decision like this," Maggie said.

"I'm not saying it's easy," Henry countered, and as he stared at her, he started to get an idea. He gasped. "I know what you need to do. It'll help you make a decision."

Maggie looked at him curiously, and he knew that look. Oh, what did Henry Griffin have up his sleeve now?

"You need to kiss Jasper. You need to see how he makes you feel, for real, and you need to go out with him," Henry said, and when Maggie looked unsure, Henry stressed his point. "I promise I will not mind and I will not get jealous. Just go out with him, approach him and tell him how you feel."

"What about you? This doesn't seem like you; you're more the territorial type," Maggie mused aloud, still hesitating about his idea.

Henry shook his head, and he reached out his hand and traced a line down her cheek. He took Maggie's hand and squeezed lightly. "Jasper is the only other man I'd allow to touch you."

Maggie smiled weakly at that. "You sure know how to flatter a girl."

Henry laughed lightly, spinning her around. "Come on, I'll walk you to your car."

Maggie nodded, walking beside him until he stopped abruptly, turning around with a guarded yet inquisitive expression. "What was that?" Henry whispered, and Maggie had heard it too. There were footsteps, though seemingly light, coming from behind them by the school that Maggie just came from.

"Someone's here," Maggie said. "I don't think it could be a guard." Henry turned around, sneaking cautiously toward the sound of the footsteps, and when the pace quickened, Maggie followed him as he veered toward them. He stopped suddenly as Maggie almost slammed into his back, and she peeked around his body to see a figure darting away into the shadows. Suddenly, Henry took off and sprinted after the suspicious person who was undoubtedly up to no good. Maggie followed, trying to keep up.

"Wait!" Henry called, alerting their presence, which only made the person run faster away from them. Henry quickened his pace, catching up with them quickly to match their speed. When he came within distance of the person, his nose wrinkled and he took a deep breath.

"I recognize this perfume..." he said idly, and as he slowed his pace, he reached out and caught the arm of the person easily, and she squeaked when she was ultimately captured. Henry spun around, and Maggie stopped behind him in surprise.

"Madison Brinker!" Maggie said, and she and Henry looked down at the green bag in Madison's hands. When they noticed what she was carrying, she looked terrified and Henry sensed guilt rolling off the girl in waves.

"Just what are you doing here?" Henry asked, and Madison pulled her arm from his grip and glared at him.

"Leave me alone!" she squealed, and she pulled away to run again, but Henry crowded her, and she soon realized she couldn't escape.

"Were you stealing?" Henry grabbed the bag from her hands, and when she protested, Henry fended her off, looking inside the bag as he frowned with realization. "Mrs. Farah's artifacts." He looked pointedly at Maggie. "The Inanna stone is in here." Henry spun back toward Madison and met her frightened gaze. "So Mrs. Farah wasn't behind anything; she was right to suspect you."

"What could you possibly want with the Inanna stone?" Maggie asked. "And how can you be linked to the other robberies?"

Madison's mouth opened, but when she looked behind them, her face paled.

"I can answer that," said a voice behind them. Maggie cried suddenly, and Henry sprung protectively to help her, but he was stopped cold as someone held her in a tight grip and a dagger to her throat.

"You...you were behind the robberies!" Henry said, glancing back at Madison and then to Maggie's captor as she held her life in her hands. "I should have suspected," Henry said quietly, seething through his teeth. He looked at Maggie desperately and worried for her safety.

"Yes, it's me. Now be a good boy, Henry, and hand over those artifacts to my associate," the woman purred, and with Maggie's safety compromised, Henry could do nothing but begrudgingly comply.

+0+

To be continued…


	14. Building a Mystery

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And I’m back! NaNoWriMo was exhausting, let me tell you. Haha.

Chapter Fourteen: Building a Mystery

“It all makes sense now,” Maggie said, craning her neck desperately away from the blade as her captor held her close. “Ms. Crowley could only be the one behind those other robberies. She didn’t start working at Smithson until after the most recent artifact was stolen, and she’s the one who convinced the school board to bring the exhibit here.”

“How clever, Ms. Winnock, but don’t expect any extra credit from this,” sneered the woman as she smirked at Henry. He slowly and cautiously handed her Madison’s bag with Mrs. Farah’s stolen artifacts. When she grabbed them, Henry reached over with his other hand quickly and put a tight grip on her wrist. “Watch it, Griffin. I’m the one that controls the show here.”

“Fair enough,” he said, quietly seething but drawing his hand away. “What I don’t understand is what you want with the stones. It can’t be for money.” He saw a strange flicker of satisfaction in her face. “No, it’s not for money because there must be a reason you have to use Madison, which is another thing I don’t understand.”

“Just let it go, Henry!” Madison called to him with fright, still cowering on the side and watching Crowley as she held Maggie hostage. Henry could see that Madison was a girl after his own heart, and she desperately wanted to find some way to help him and Maggie.

“Quiet!” Crowley said. “If you must know, Madison here owes me a debt. I was kicked out of her coven after she told the High Priestess I was stealing artifacts, so I threatened to tell her parents about her involvement in witchcraft, her _very religious_ parents who would not approve of their daughter turning to Wicca.”

“But Wicca is a nature religion. The magic isn’t real - at least, they don’t believe in Hollywood magic like you would assume,” Maggie countered, still struggling in Crowley’s grip.

“It doesn’t matter. Madison had no choice but to be my accomplice,” she said, grinning at the shame that had appeared on Madison’s face.

“So she is innocent and you used her,” Henry said, giving Madison a pitying look before turning his anger back on Crowley. “But you, however, do believe in the magic that Maggie speaks of, but you don’t want to use it for good, do you?”

“What do you know of magic and its uses? What does that coven know? They call it lower magic, well I call it survival. The possibilities in these ancient artifacts are endless, and simpletons like Mrs. Farah collects them and she doesn’t even know of their true powers,” she sneered with disgust.

“But you do, and that’s why you’re stealing them. Not for money, but for power you believe you can gain from them,” Henry said. “You really think these stones will give you power?”

Ms. Crowley cocked her head and smiled smugly. “Power, love, money, anything I want. I just have to invoke the right spells, make the right sacrifices, and all will be mine.”

“That’s lower magic, and it goes against our Rede!” Madison yelled at her, and suddenly her timidity faded, and she was angry. Henry could tell she’d had enough of Crowley’s speech, that she was offended by her intentions. “We are not supposed to harm anyone, but you have done more than that, and you will pay a heavy price. The coven was right about you! They were right to kick you out!”

“Shut your mouth! The Rede; who cares about that? It’s not _my_ code.” The woman started toward her, dragging Maggie along with her. Maggie shot Henry a look while Ms. Crowley was distracted by Madison, too engaged with fury at Madison’s defiance. Maggie looked down at the knife, and Henry shook his head; however, the expression her face was resolute. Maggie was determined to do something risky that Henry would not like, but he prepared for it anyway. He watched, and as Madison continued to bicker with Crowley on the abuse of her faith and its principals, Maggie watched as Crowley’s grip around her neck slacked for a split second, and then she acted.

Henry watched as Maggie emboldened with some kind of latent energy, for she threw Crowley’s arm off her, twisting out of her grip and then grabbing the woman’s wrist, spinning her as she flipped Crowley onto her back. The knife fell out of Crowley’s grip in her bewilderment, and Madison sprung to retrieve it as Maggie reacted, punching Crowley squarely in the gut. She chortled in pain, cringing into a fetal position and falling onto her side, coughing.

“Wow,” Henry said impressed, removing his belt as he began to make a binding of it. “Pull her up. We’ll tie her to that tree and call the police.”

“I’ll help!” Madison said, and she and Maggie pulled Crowley on her feet as Henry quickly tied her to a thin tree. She groaned as she bent over in pain. They all stepped back when she began to vomit.

“That was some punch,” Henry said, still impressed, and Maggie grinned at him.

“She’ll recover soon,” she said cheekily, and breaking the sweet moment between them, Maggie pulled out her cellphone and began dialing 911 to report the robbery.

Henry felt Madison hovering behind him, and she clasped her hands together in front of him and approached him nervously. “Um, Henry, look, I’m sorry about what happened,” she said.

Henry turned around and putting a comforting hand on her shoulder. “Don’t worry. It wasn’t your fault. She used something against you. Most kids in your position would have done the same thing.”

“It’s just that I’m not ready for my parents to find out yet. I’m only 16, so they may not think this is a serious choice. They may not believe me when I tell them this is what I believe and who I am, and it’s not just a phase,” Madison said, and Henry nodded. For a minute she stared at the bag before squealing, making Henry jump. “I almost forgot!”

Madison turned back to Crowley who was still recovering from Maggie’s intense punch. Madison began to dig around the pockets in Crowley’s long coat, and Henry saw her pull out a small leather-bound book as she found what she wanted.

“It’s her spell book,” Madison said, briefly meeting Henry’s eyes before she rifled through the pages. The girl frowned as she read. “As I suspected, it’s lower magic. She was trifling withe some very dark stuff.”

Provided he believed any of it, Henry kept an open mind. “Will you take that book back to your coven?”

Madison shook her head adamantly. “They won’t want it. It’s best if it was destroyed.”

“No! All my work! You can’t do that! I’ll kill you,” Crowley crowed. Henry crossed his arms and glared at her.

“You don’t get to decide that anymore. You’re going to jail,” he said.

“And Mrs. Farah wants to have a word with you,” Maggie said, rejoining them after her call. She sighed as she looked at Henry. Madison put the book down to concentrate on guarding Ms. Crowley before the police came. “I called her. She said she’ll be here as soon as she can.” Maggie turned to Henry with a relieved smile. “She told me she can’t begin to thank us.”

Henry smiled proudly. “Well, I’m sure I’ll hear it when she gets here. Now, Madison, about that book.”

Maggie groaned and rolled her eyes. “I can’t believe you’re taking that stuff seriously.”

“You can never be too careful,” Henry said. “Maggie I’ve traveled the world and seen things I can’t explain. I’ve seen darkness and miracles. My mind has always been open to things based on faith, like love,” he said, leaning in and tapping her nose. She smiled back and shook her head as he turned to Madison. “Now, I’ll see to the book. I should think we should destroy it before the police get here. I don’t want your coven getting any bad press.”

Madison grinned. “That’s really sweet of you! Now, here. I trust you will do what’s right, Henry Griffin.”

He nodded, and then he turned to a garbage can in the grounds. He checked to see if anything hazardous was in there before setting it aflame. Seeing only papers and fast food cups at the bottom, Henry tossed the spell book in. Ms. Crowley wailed, fighting her restraints. Maggie turned around and threatened the woman with another gut-punch, and soon she was sobbing as sirens roared nearer and Henry threw a single match into the can. Something flammable must have been in there because the can engulfed in fire with a big whoosh before settling into a steady flame.

After the cops arrived at the scene, the flame in the can smoldered to mere smoke, with the spell book now nothing more than ash. The police proceeded to question Henry, Maggie, and Madison as they took Ms. Crowley into custody. Not minutes later, Mrs. Farah joined them and said some unkind words to Ms. Crowley, who said nothing in turn, and then Mrs. Farah turned to Henry and the others.

“Mr. Griffin, I can’t thank you enough for what you and your friends have done for me. You’ve caught the culprit that had always seemed to elude me,” she said gratefully.

“Well, now I’m guessing you can get all your stolen goods back, and you don’t have to worry about Ms. Crowley ever again,” he said with a pleasant smile.

She nodded. “I just don’t understand...she really thought my artifacts had magical powers?”

“You’d be surprised what people will do for power and money,” Maggie said, “even if it’s believing in the impossible.” She glanced at Henry knowingly.

“This is true,” Mrs. Farah said, and when awkward silence filled up between them, Henry spoke again.

“Well, maybe this heat wave will end now that the artifacts are back at their rightful place,” Henry mused.

“Don’t bet on it,” Madison said chuckling. “Don’t be silly. Those artifacts have nothing to do with the heat wave.” Henry looked at her, and the girl’s eyes twinkled mysteriously.

“Really?” he asked, not entirely convinced.

Maggie nudged him in the arm as Madison giggled. “See? I told you. The heat wave was only a coincidence.”

Henry watched as Ms. Crowley was taken off in a squad car, and he tapped his chin lightly, thinking busy thoughts. “Hrmm, I don’t know. Anything is possible.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> More to come!


	15. Loose Ends

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Two more chapters left! Happy Holidays everyone!

Chapter Fifteen: Loose Ends

When Henry woke up that morning, he realized that it was unusually cold – well, unusual in the sense that they’d been subjected to a dreadful heat wave for almost a couple weeks. Henry pondered the eccentricity of the heat wave, that it was now gone while November was fast approaching, and though there was no proof that the artifacts had caused the heat wave, Henry liked to think that they may have had some part in it.

The surprising notion that, like the heat wave, the artifacts were not the cause of his feelings for Maggie, since he still felt them as strongly as ever. Perhaps a mystical nature of the artifacts gave them the much push they needed, but they didn’t take the feelings away as soon as Mrs. Farah’s exhibit had left the National Museum Complex.

Jasper appeared to be in a slightly better mood that morning when they both woke up to get ready for school. Henry could tell by his expression that his cousin had done some heavy thinking last night while he and Maggie had met to stop Madison and Ms. Crowley. He seemed more preoccupied than angry, which meant that maybe he was coming to a decision on things.

Henry had come to a decision too, and despite Maggie’s pleading and his own feelings, he was ready to give Maggie up for Jasper’s happiness. It was the gentlemanly thing to do, but first he wanted to see how deep Maggie’s feelings went for his cousin, and vice versa, to see if giving her up was really the best choice.

They had a rather amiable car ride to school. Jasper braved asking Henry where he had gone to last night, and Henry was cautious but soon became eager to tell Jasper all about thwarting a robbery at the museum. He mentioned Maggie, though it pained Jasper a little, but when Henry mentioned Madison and Ms. Crowley and their schemes, Jasper became much more interested in the details.

As they walked inside and began filtering in with the other students, Henry had just finished telling him the story when Maggie joined them and gave them the unfortunate news.

“Madison Brinker transferred to her old school this morning,” Maggie said with a grim expression. She inhaled a deep breath and explained, “She called me last night. She told her parents everything, and well, naturally they were upset. They’re moving her to Virginia with the rest of their family.”

“That sucks,” Jasper bemoaned. “So much for our date.” He snorted and gave both Maggie and Henry a forlorn look.

“Jasper...” Maggie began, and he waved his hand, halting her words.

“I really don’t want to get into this now,” he said defeated, and before he could walk away, Henry grabbed onto his arm and began pulling him to the bathroom as Maggie watched them with surprise.

Henry pushed Jasper inside, turning to lock the door and then coming back and grabbing onto his cousin. Jasper struggled a little, not sure what his cousin was up to or if he liked the direction this was going.

“Dude, what are you doing?” he fumed at him, and suddenly his cool temper from the morning had turned hotter.

“We need to speak, you and me, away from Maggie,” Henry said sternly. “We can’t keep doing this. It’s not fair.”

“Well, it’s too late, isn’t it? You guys are together and I’m just SOL. I’m the loser in this, Henry, and thanks very much for being my friend and stealing the girl I like, by the way,” he said condescendingly, but Henry responded physically, and moved in to draw him into a tight hug. “Hey!” Jasper complained, but then the hug became intimate, and he felt his cousin relax his grip. Jasper froze, not sure what to make of the endearment, but he sighed and let Henry speak.

As his cousin slowly pulled away, Henry met his eyes and looked at him with desperation. “Listen to me, Jasper. I’ve found a way to stay friends with you both; only one thing needs to change, and it doesn’t need to be me and Maggie.”

“You can’t just take things back, Henry. None of those artifacts is a time machine,” he said mockingly in disbelief.

“I can. I’m giving up Maggie for you. I would rather you have her than you be mad at us and lose your friendship,” Henry said, bowing his head once and coming up to watch for Jasper’s reaction.

He expected his cousin to give in, to take the olive branch he presented and go with it, but instead Jasper was shocked. His mouth gaped and his eyes widened, and he rested his hands on Henry’s shoulders.

“You can’t just do that! It’s not right; you’ve never admitted feelings for anyone before, and it’s not fair to Maggie,” Jasper said, and Henry cocked his head in curiosity.

“Funny. Maggie said the same thing,” Henry said pensively.

“That’s because she really likes you, and she doesn’t want to give you up!” Jasper said, throwing his hands up and then he began pacing back and forth.

“And I really like her, but Maggie and I have discussed this, and she has admitted feelings for you as well,” Henry explained, and Jasper turned to him, caught off guard by the news.

“Wait...she likes me too?” Jasper croaked, barely able to speak from the shock.

Henry nodded once. “She has said she has strong feelings for you, which has made this difficult for her to choose. I made some suggestions to her in order to see how she feels, one being to kiss you, and if she feels stronger about you, she will choose you, and I will stand aside in the interest of peace.”

Jasper furrowed his brow and blew out a strained breath. “What if she has deeper feelings for you?” he asked fearfully.

Henry looked introspective again. “Then, I suppose things really will change.”

Jasper nodded but looked away from Henry’s pitying gaze. Without any more delay, Henry unlocked the boy’s bathroom again, and he grabbed onto Jasper’s sleeve and pulled him back out the door toward Maggie, who was still hovering at her locker. Henry was grateful the three of them got to school early enough that morning because they had at least another two minutes to spare before the first bell.

“What happened?” she asked frantically, uncrossing her arms.

“Jasper and I had a talk,” Henry said simply, and he nudged Jasper with his elbow as his cousin gawked at her. He was obviously still trying to recover from the news that Maggie liked him too. He turned slowly to Henry after the second nudge, and Henry nodded after they shared a knowing look.

Suddenly, Jasper sprung forward, and he cupped his hands around Maggie’s cheeks and brought her lips quickly to his. She made a noise of surprise, and suddenly she melted into it, only drawing away when they realized Henry was still watching them. They both looked at each other, faces reddening as some passing students laughed and gossiped about the scene, and then they met Henry’s face, and he looked unexpectedly delighted and anxious.

“Well?” he asked, and Jasper slowly drew his hands away from Maggie’s face as they both awaited her response in anticipation.

She frowned and wilted a little under their gaze. “I don’t know,” she bemoaned with frustration. “It must be a family thing because I’m more confused than ever!”

“Are you saying you still can’t choose?” Jasper braved a question.

Maggie shook her head and bit her lip. “Oh, Jasper, you really don’t want to know what I think right now.” She watched his bewildered expression and sighed heavily. “But no, I can’t decide.”

“Then that settles it,” Henry chimed in with his trademark, easy-going smile. “We have to take this further.” If Maggie and Jasper could blush any redder, they would have. “You two should spend some time together.”

He nodded and squeezed both their shoulders in encouragement. Despite his optimism, Maggie and Jasper didn’t seem so sure.


	16. Heart to Heart

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter favors the Maggie/Jasper pairing and contains M-rated material. You have been warned. Next chapter is the last! Thanks for your support.

Chapter Sixteen - Heart to Heart

Jasper found his cousin tapping on his drums on the roof outside their window that night after school. Henry stopped and turned around as soon as he realized Jasper was hovering, and Jasper gave him a nervous smile as he fidgeted under his gaze.

“Hey, um, listen...Maggie and I are going on a date tonight,” he said and let out a cough. “If that’s okay...”

Henry’s brow knitted together. “You don’t have to ask for my permission, Jasper.”

“I know,” he said quickly. “I just wanted to be a good friend and make you aware of it.” Henry nodded as Jasper began to bow out. “Okay, see you later.”

Jasper could feel Henry watching him as he took a few minutes to get ready for his date, and when he felt his cousin resume playing on his drums, he wondered what in the world could be going through Henry Griffin’s head because no normal guy would let another guy take his girl out - not even if he was family.

\----

 

Jasper had no real plans for their date tonight. He withdrew some money from his savings for dinner, but he figured a quiet walk in the park that evening was a good start, especially since they had so much to talk about.

When he arrived at Maggie’s house, he felt an unusual nervousness overcome him. He’d been to her house loads of times before then, but this time was different. He wasn’t coming here to study or to go over some meticulous plan to help out in one of Henry’s adventurous schemes. He’d dreamt of times where he’d come to Maggie’s for a date, she’d open the door and smile at him adoringly, looking amazing and leaving him breathless, and then usually dinner was a haze before his fantasies jumped instantly to making out and more.

Jasper sighed, trying to loosen the tightness in his shoulders. He only had to ring the doorbell once before Maggie answered. She opened the door widely and smiled anxiously. He looked over her shoulder into the darkness of her house, seemingly empty if not for the one yellow light on in the living room.

“Hey, come in,” she said. He followed her inside and looked around cautiously.

“Where are your parents?” Jasper was actually looking forward to seeing the Winnocks. Her father would joke around with him, and her mother always eased the tension when her dad got suspicious of his intentions toward Maggie. Usually, if he was with Henry, their parents loosened up. Surely two high school boys were less than a threat than one? Also, they knew Henry’s parents well and tended to favor Henry’s reputation over Jasper’s. He frowned a little at the thought.

“They’re at a conference in Cape Canaveral this weekend,” Maggie said, and her brow furrowed when she caught his expression. “What’s wrong?”

Jasper slightly hesitated before answering her. “It feels strange, coming here like this.”

Maggie sighed. “You don’t have to tell me about it being strange. This whole mess with the artifact was odd. Then me and Henry,” she said, catching his gaze. “And now me and you.”

Jasper moved closer to her as they hovered in the living room. “Do you really think the artifact is what did this; that it made us open up?” Jasper looked away from her intense gaze. “I’ve liked you for so long, Maggie, but when we became friends, I didn’t want to ruin things between us. I _liked_ how close we’d become.”

“I personally don’t believe the artifact had anything to do with this, but maybe the supposed nature of it was a catalyst,” Maggie said pointedly. “Though Henry seems to think it’s more than that. Maybe his reaction is the springboard in all this.”

“Henry,” Jasper said. “You know, ever since he arrived here I have become..._protective_ of you. I know you guys have gotten close.” He scrunched his brow. “Though I can’t say I’d ever see him as your type.”

Maggie’s brow rose slightly and she smiled. “There was a time I didn’t think so either. I mean, I care about Henry deeply, and his skills are impressive.” She laughed lightly. “He can be weird and gross sometimes, though.”

Jasper noticed her smile and nodded in agreement.

Maggie tilted her head. “Look, we don’t have to talk about Henry anymore or the artifact,” she said, touching his arm. Quickly he put his hand over hers. “Tonight is just about us.”

“Yeah, I know, but despite what happens tonight, Henry is still a part of this. I admit, it probably wouldn’t be as easy for me to deal with this if it were anyone else,” he said, scratching his head awkwardly.

“I’m a little surprised myself that you’re being so open about this,” Maggie said. “It’s all my fault that I can’t make a choice.”

“Hey,” he said, reaching up and cupping her cheek. He drew her closer to him and felt her arm brush against his. They leaned against the wall of the dining room and Jasper was becoming far too comfortable in her house that was conveniently absent of her parents. “Don’t blame yourself. We’ll figure it out.”

He leaned toward her, his lips lightly pressing over hers as they melted into rising intimacy. When her tentative lips opened up to him, he kissed her deeply, reveling in her taste and delighting in her warmth. Suddenly, he felt her pulling him over to the couch in the middle of the living room, and with their lips still together, they both fell onto the sofa as Jasper pushed her back against the arm. Maggie’s fingers were in his hair, which was wonderful enough to distract him if it wasn’t for the enjoyable lull of her kiss.

Presently, his thoughts about taking her out had changed. He was content to stay here with her, so they could order pizza, share their thoughts with one another, and take advantage of her absent parents.

Maggie lightly pushed him away, breaking the kiss. He noticed her sultry smile, and she met his eyes with wonder. He saw an eyebrow arch. “You’re better at this than I thought.”

He was about to say, _Better than Henry?_ But he let the thought fade into the ether, and he excitedly leaned forward to kiss her again. She put her fingers over his lips to halt him, and he watched her compose herself with a thought.

“Do you think we can do this?” she asked worriedly, and Jasper paused a beat and realized the context of what “this” was. He was quite confident they could do what his mind (and lower extremities) wanted to do right now on her couch.

Though, he saw her conflicted expression and knew she had been thinking about Henry too. He’d more pissed if he wasn’t guilty of it himself. Oddly enough, things just weren’t right without Henry - with the three of them - together.

Jasper sighed and fell dramatically backward into the cushions of the couch. “Of course we can. I mean, it’s convoluted - _unnatural_ even, but since when have the three of us been involved in anything together that was considered normal?”

“I’m sure Henry has his otherworldly opinion, but I’m wondering if the three of us...” she said and soon hesitated. “I’m afraid of consequences, of the jealousy and mistrust that comes with these types of open relationships.”

“Well, your fears are only natural,” Jasper stated, staring at the ceiling; however, he knew exactly how to console her. He’d been thinking about it since Henry had suggested they try this triumvirate, and it didn’t help that his own persuasion was because of the vivid dreams he’d been having about them. It was ridiculous to attribute this to foresight, but with these weird fertility artifacts creating some kind of havoc on their lives, Jasper wasn’t willing to rule it out.

“Maggie, there’s something you should know,” he said, and he could feel her watching him intensely. He glanced at her and continued with seriousness, “You want to know why I was so accepting of you, Henry and me?” He waited a second and she nodded once, her lips thinning. “I dreamed about it,” he said bluntly, and Maggie looked even more curious (and a little shocked).

“That’s right. I dreamed about us all. At first it was just me and you; just like any normal dream, but then...Henry was there.” His voice trailed off and he could feel his own face burning with embarrassment. “Henry was behind me...kissing me.”

Maggie’s eyes went wide as saucers. “No way..._like that_? Your cousin?” She swallowed uncomfortably.

Jasper nodded. “Hey, I woke up just as surprised, okay? It’s not something I’d ever actively pursue, but in that moment...I dunno, I felt really loved and accepted. I didn’t feel anything, no jealousy or disgust; everything felt right.”

Maggie was quiet, and it disturbed Jasper. He only hoped he didn’t freak her out. Finally she said, “Well, it’s not like the dream was entirely without merit.”

He turned his head toward her and saw her face turn red too. “I have...had similar dreams, at least...after Henry and I confessed to each other.” She looked away meekly. “Like you, the dreams were only just you and me. They weren’t about Henry until...the artifacts showed up.” Jasper watched her in awe as she continued frantically. “Now, you know me, Jasper. I don’t believe in this stuff. If it can’t be proven by facts or science, I’m always skeptical to accept it.” She leaned back and rested her head against the arm of the chair, stretching her legs over Jasper’s on the couch. “When it comes to my dreams and feelings, science just has no basis.”

Jasper sat up and shifted on the couch over Maggie as she reclined. He hovered over he, and he looked into her eyes and dipped down toward her lips. He drew away slightly and said, “I’m so relieved to hear you say that.”

Maggie arched up and kissed him, this time longer than before. Jasper felt her heat flush against him, and he could hardly contain himself anymore. Henry or not, this really was his time, and he wanted to have Maggie alone just for this moment. She was letting him, and soon, after all confessions were made, hardly another word was said about Henry.

Jasper drew his shirt over his head, and he felt Maggie’s palms on his chest. He leaned over her again, wrapping his arms around her as he consumed her into another kiss.

When her lips pulled away, he began to sense Maggie’s restlessness underneath him.

“Jasper, would you mind another confession?” He was kissing her jaw and down the line of her soft neck.

“Sure,” he said in between kisses. She drew his head away, cupping his cheeks in her hands.

“I always wanted you to be my first,” she said, nuzzling against his nose. Her voice dropped to a whisper and she closed her eyes. “Be my first.”

Jasper froze. He didn’t expect to hear such a revelation, let alone be asked for such an honor. Of course, he’d do anything for Maggie, and though his care for Henry was prevalent in the back of his mind, he couldn’t help be a little smug that Maggie had chosen to bestow this on him rather than his cousin.

Jasper nodded, and he felt Maggie’s warm sigh of relief against him. She giggled a little. “I only bring this up because I was hoping to invite you and Henry over for dinner tomorrow.”

Jasper met her dark eyes again. He didn’t even need to ask. He knew her meaning.

“Wow,” he said in a heavy breath. “I knew you’d be high maintenance, Mags, but this...” She smacked him playfully.

“You! I can take back what I said, you know. I could see if Henry’s around...”

Jasper drew her into a possessive hug. “You don’t have to resort to that. I was only teasing.” He watched her as she began unbuttoning her cardigan, and he felt his mouth go dry. When her blue lacy bra became visible under her shirt, she leaned backward and clicked off the yellow lamp.

“Now isn’t the time for that kind of teasing,” she said softly, kissing him again. His hands fumbled against her, and when he cupped her bare breasts in his hands, he felt rising fulfillment, and all those boyhood dreams of doing precisely this were suddenly coming to fruition.

Nothing could stop Jasper now, and they both moved awkwardly, shedding away their clothes and touching each other, exploring their bodies when they’d been so hazy in their dreams. When they were ready, Jasper nervously retrieved the condom and asked Maggie again if she was ready.

When Maggie settled over him, he held her - keeping control, whispering to her that she only needed to tell him if she felt any pain, and that he would stop immediately. She was strong and brave; it was what Jasper loved about her; through the startling pinch, she found her pleasure, slowly, as Jasper moved within her. He kissed her tears, drowned out her cries, and he filled her delicately - leaving everything up to her arbitrary pace.

Despite her pain, Jasper had never experienced something so amazing, to be this close to Maggie and to feel her all around him. He was impressed with himself, mostly because he was too concern with Maggie’s well-being to lose control, but when she became more comfortable with him, began kissing him again and moving her hips steadily over as she drew him inside, he became excited and overwhelmed and soon found his release.

Maggie looked at him curiously as he slumped against the wall of the couch, and he gave her a contented grin as she slowly moved off him.

He regained his breath quickly, and he held out his hand to her as she moved to clean off the evidence from the couch. (Thankfully Maggie had the foresight to quickly lay down a towel beforehand.)

She returned to him after removing the towel and settled against him. They fell into a comfortable silence for a while, and then she turned to him and kissed his cheek.

“I’ll do better next time, you know,” he said with a wry laugh.

“I know,” she said, giggling again.

He looked at her seriously, and he reached out to tuck a stray strand of hair behind her ear. “I think you’re right though; next time Henry should be here. I feel like I’m leaving him out of some big, awesome secret when I’m with you and he’s not around.”

Maggie nodded, and she seemed to wear a permanent, contented grin. “See, more and more the idea seems normal, doesn’t it?”

“Yeah,” Jasper said with a goofy smile. “What the heck is wrong with us anyway? We’re just not normal.”

Maggie cuddled closer to him and made a noise of affirmation. “Yeah, completely unnatural. But that’s us, though. It’s useless to deny it.”

To be continued...


	17. Epilogue

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading! This is the end. Thanks to Susan for the quick beta job.

Chapter Seventeen: Epilogue

Jasper left Maggie’s house around two that morning, and when he came home, he saw Henry waiting for him outside the front door.

“I told your dad you and Maggie had a school project due tomorrow, and that you’d be home after you both completed it. He was strangely suspicious, and he tried to stay up but he fell asleep around 11.” Henry saw Jasper visibly relax.

“You _were_ out late though,” Henry noted with a smirk.

“Uh, yeah,” Jasper said, feeling his face turn warm. He didn’t know how he should tell Henry what happened - _if_ he should tell him at all. Instead, Jasper broke up the awkward moment by leaning forward and drawing Henry into a quick hug. Henry chuckled lightly against him.

“What’s this for?” Henry asked.

Jasper stepped lightly as they made their way softly back into the house. He shrugged his shoulders and whispered, “For covering for me.”

When they came up to their room and Jasper quietly closed the door, Henry turned to him. “I’m sure you’d do the same for me.” He sniffed the air, and Jasper began to panic.

Oh crap, what if, with Henry’s odd talent for smelling everything, could smell that?

“Of course, cous, any time,” Jasper said.

“I take it by your hesitance that you’re not going to talk about your date tonight?” Henry inquired.

“Well, if you want to know, I can share, but this whole thing is strange enough for me,” Jasper said scratching his neck awkwardly.

“Hey,” Henry said, approaching him closely. “It’s okay. If you want to keep what happened between you and Maggie private, I can respect that.” Henry paused with a big smile, and Jasper could guess what he was thinking. It wasn’t like he readily offered what happened between him and Maggie when they were hiding their relationship from him.

“You’re unbelievable, you know that?” Jasper said laughing softly. Henry sat next to him on the edge of Jasper’s bed and watched him with a goofy grin.

“I promise you we can make this work,” he whispered. Jasper leaned lightly against Henry’s arm, and he felt Henry’s head on his shoulder. At first, Jasper tensed, remembering his dream, but he was so sated from coming from Maggie’s and the talk they had about him, he let Henry do it. They were quiet for a few seconds before Jasper offered. “You can stay with me tonight if you like.”

Henry slowly sat up and met Jasper’s eyes. Jasper’s face went hot. If Maggie was going to ask them both for dinner tomorrow night, and knowing what could happen, Jasper thought he may have to get used to being up close and personal with his cousin, more so than he ever had before.

“Ah...I don’t understand,” Henry said. He pointed at Jasper’s bed. “Here?”

“Uh, yeah...” Jasper said, swallowing hard. “I mean, I left you all alone tonight, and the reason is wildly uncool under normal circumstances.”

“What you’re proposing isn’t normal either,” he pointed out.

“Dude, I know,” Jasper said with exasperation. “Look, forget it. I’m tired.”

Henry didn’t budge from the bed and stared at him. Jasper avoided his eyes, feeling their weight on him.

“Alright,” Henry said finally. “Give me some room.”

Henry smiled as Jasper checked to see he was sure. Quickly, Jasper scooted over under the covers and offered Henry the left side on the bed. Henry slid next to him, turning off the light and then settling on his side to face Jasper.

He could almost see his cousin grinning at him in the dark.

“I take it you’re getting used to this idea of the three of us?” Henry asked brightly.

“I suppose,” he said gruffly. “Good night, Henry.”

“Good night, Jasper,” and Jasper felt unexpectedly soothed by the effervescence in Henry’s voice.

-O-O-O-O-

Henry and Jasper met up with Maggie at school the next day with matching smiling faces, and Maggie looked at them cautiously, trying to sense if anything was off, and if one of them really did have a problem “sharing” her. Both of them seemed serene, and even Jasper beamed brightly with happiness.

“Well, I take it you guys had a good talk last night?” she asked, and an odd feeling rose inside her stomach, and she looked at Jasper while thinking of his dream. She wondered if he finally confessed that to Henry last night.

Not wanting to pry, Maggie left it alone and turned to Henry. “So did Jasper tell you?”

Henry’s brow crinkled.

“You’re both invited over for dinner tonight. Spaghetti squash,” she said, winking at him, and Henry turned to his cousin, playfully offended that he didn’t tell him.

“Ah, I didn’t get a chance to tell him yet, Mags. I kind of got in late last night,” Jasper said, and Maggie felt a flush on her face. She could sense Henry’s stare on her, and her excitement only rose when she thought about what could happen after dinner that night.

“Also, my parents are out of town, so...” She eyed them both flirtatiously. “Stay as long as you like.”

Jasper let out a nervous laugh, and Henry watched her intensely, reading her expression. She winked at them both. “Be there at seven.”

Henry nodded; however, before they could wait for the first bell in comfortable silence, their archrival Hunter walked by and picked up on the strange tension.

“Well if it isn’t the Three Stooges,” he said, and he looked pointedly at Maggie, who was almost sorry for wearing her tight belly shirt and skinny jeans that day. She wore them for Jasper and Henry, and she could care less if anyone else took notice. “Hey, Winnock.” He nodded at her, and Maggie almost groaned at his poor attempt at flirtation with her. “I couldn’t help overhear that your parents are out tonight. Sounds like a good time for a party.”

Maggie tilted her head and crossed her arms. “I already have plans, Hunter, and even if I did, my parents are in the Air Force.” She paused and looked at his smile disappear. “They would know if I had a party and consequences will be dire for everyone involved.”

He seemed angry, and he turned to Jasper and Henry who only watched him with satisfied smiles.

“Oh, but it’s okay to invite cave boy and nerdlett over,” he said. “I see how it is.” He met her eyes again mockingly. “Fine, go have your three-way. You know my number; call me when you decide to be cool.”

He marched off, obviously angry that he had been rejected, and the three of them knew that Hunter wasn’t used to being rejected. Maggie was one of the few girls in the school that wanted nothing to do with him.

Henry grinned approvingly at Maggie. “That was close,” he said. “I would say four is company in his case.”

Jasper let out a strangled sigh, and Maggie and Henry noticed he looked white as a sheet. “You guys, I almost peed myself when he mentioned a three-way,” he hissed at them.

Henry laughed, and Maggie’s brow lifted. “Only because you felt guilty,” she said to him.

“He wouldn’t know what to do with us,” Henry said cheekily, and Maggie and Jasper looked stunned.

“Oh, and you do?” Jasper asked, and by his cousin’s expression, he was almost sorry he asked.

“Well, in my travels, I’ve definitely come across it. As you know, in some cultures, polyamory is perfectly acceptable,” Henry droned, and once again Jasper gaped at him.

“Oh my God, you used that _word_,” Jasper squeaked. “It sounds horrible coming from you, and I just don’t know _why_.”

Maggie rolled her eyes. “It’s not any worse than _three-way_.”

“Maggie’s right, but of course, as our alpha, she is always right,” Henry teased. Jasper made a shrill noise of anxiety as Maggie smirked.

“Alpha...I like that; it totally fits me,” she said happily, and once the bell rang, the two boys fell in step by her side as they headed to class.

-O-O-O-O-

For all three of them, the school day seemed to drag as they anticipated the upcoming dinner at Maggie’s house. Jasper had to be careful; he almost fell asleep in English class and barely got out of a detention.

Henry was cited for looking out the window during Ornithology and grinning stupidly. Professor Morneau undoubtedly thought the boy was up to something suspicious again, and Henry had to play it cool as the man followed him around with a keen eye for the rest of the afternoon.

Maggie was, as expected, tense and jittery and she started to hear every bland question that someone asked her as a sexual innuendo.

When the last bell rang, the three of them met at Henry’s locker and sighed collectively as people began filtering out of the halls. Jasper had given his dad a lame excuse that the three of them were going to a concert that night. Conveniently on that Friday night, a battle of the bands was in town, and the music was supposedly so hardcore and vulgar, and as Jasper put it “scary death metal”, that his father wouldn’t think to go anywhere near it to check on them.

Jasper and Henry had stopped home for a few things, sad goodbye to Brian, and they headed on their way to Maggie’s when Jasper had a thought while they were stopped at a traffic light.

“Um...I hate to ask you this really awkward question but...do you have condoms?”

Henry turned to him in attention and said. “How many do you think we’ll need? My parents uh, gave me a box when I moved in with you guys.”

“Your parents?” Jasper asked incredulous. “Gees, I don’t want to even think if my dad did that. We had the sex conversation one time. It was frightening.” Jasper paused. “You know he actually called them ‘rubbers’? I haven’t heard anyone under 30 call them that ever.”

Henry smiled. “I think we’re good. Why? Don’t you have any?”

“Um...” Jasper’s face reddened again. “I used my last ones last night.”

Henry snickered, and Jasper looked at him surprised. “So that’s what you were keeping from me.”

“It’s not like you didn’t smell it on me or something! Don’t lie; you knew,” Jasper said defensively, which only seemed to heighten Henry’s amusement.

“I guessed, but not by smell. I’m not a dog, Jasper,” Henry said, and Jasper laughed anxiously.

“I can’t believe we’re having this conversation,” Jasper said, and that moment they had pulled up to the curb in front of Maggie’s house.

Henry met his eyes thoughtfully. “Better to think about it now than later.” He winked at him and inhaled a deep breath. “Now or never.”

Jasper grimaced nervously and put on his most confident face. “Oh, this is happening ...right now.”

When they walked up to the door, it only took one ring of the doorbell and Maggie was there, greeting them with a nervous smile...

And leaving them gob smacked in the blue dress she was wearing. “Come in! Dinner’s almost ready.” She shot them a saucy glance over her shoulder as they followed her inside.

\---

Dinner wasn’t as stilted and awkward as Jasper had thought it would be. It was normal - _comfortable_; as if they were the best friends they’d always been and hadn’t crossed any lines in their relationship.

Henry and Jasper helped Maggie clean up, and the house was spotless so they didn’t leave any evidence to Maggie’s parents that she had company in the house without their knowledge. Maggie had told her parents that if she were to have friends over, it would be only Jasper and Henry, and thankfully her parents knew them well enough to trust her.

If only they really knew what the three of them were up to now.

Still, Henry and Jasper respected Maggie’s parents and the house she lived in, and they were happy to be meticulous in its upkeep.

Though, as the evening went on, there was no pretense on what was happening. Maggie didn’t even offer to watch a movie with them, and with a strong, confident sigh she took their hands and led them to her bedroom, the same bedroom she had shared only with Jasper the night before.

“You don’t need to ask me to make sure I really want this,” Maggie said, looking at them both as they watched her silently. She started to peel the spaghetti straps of her dress over her shoulders. “I do.”

Henry and Jasper approached her on either side. She shared kisses with them, felt their hands on her, lightly tugging away her clothes as she tried to help with theirs. When she was nude in front of them, she stepped backward and slid onto her bed, waiting for them as she reclined in the middle. She watched, intrigued, as they awkwardly yet quickly removed their clothes and bounced onto the bed to join her.

“I’ve never done this...” She turned to Jasper. “Well, with two instead of one.”

“It’s okay,” Henry said soothingly, tracing his finger down her jaw line. “We’ll take it one step at a time.”

“Yeah, Mags,” Jasper said encouragingly, pulling her into a kiss. “We’re up for anything. Right, Henry?” The two boys stared at each other knowingly, and Henry nodded.

Maggie saw Henry lean in, and he captured her lips as Jasper kissed a trail down her jaw and stopped, sucking at the pulse on her neck. She felt both their hands exploring, with Henry’s hands on her breasts and Jasper’s reaching down to the warmth between her thighs. She gasped out of Henry’s kiss, only to have Jasper catch her into his, and as his fingers slid through her legs below, finding the wet skin, dipping in between the lower lips to find her nub, her thighs squirmed in his grasp, and her body shuddered in pleasure as Henry took one of her breasts into his mouth.

Bursts pleasure erupted all over her body under the tender and myriad touches of both lovers. She hardly thought it was fair, so she dipped her hands down and found them both, hard and bucking against her, and she held them gently at first before she stroked them in an even pace. Both of them breathed heavily in her touch, and she heard Jasper moan in her mouth, and Henry grunted against her flesh.

Henry began to turn her body, and she lost her grip on him. He lifted her leg while she was on her side, and she felt him rubbing against her, his cock seeking her out as Jasper drew away, licking his hands before kissing her again and dipping his head into her breasts. His tongue found a nipple, and as Henry rubbed against her, Maggie arched toward Jasper, still stroking him in her hand. Her free hand found the softness of his balls, and he whimpered as she touched them, and trailed her fingers over the shape.

Before Henry entered her, he stopped them both. He muttered “condoms” against Maggie’s ear, and she nodded. She directed him to the nightstand on his side, and he briefly turned away before he came back with two, one for him and one for Jasper. The three of them paused for a moment as Henry got ready and Maggie told Jasper to wait on his, that she’d still like to touch him before it was his turn. He readily complied, and when Henry pulled up Maggie’s leg again, they fell into each other easily, and Henry finally pushed inside her, moving gently and picking up speed as Maggie turned into Jasper’s deep kiss.

Her mind was a blur as Henry pounded inside her and then finally made a sound of release against her, and when he pulled out, he fell onto his back to rest as his hand lazily touched her. Maggie nodded to Jasper, taking her hand away as he swiftly drew the condom over him. She pushed him on his back and straddled him, drawing him inside her as she began to ride. Henry watched them, turning on his side and staring at them with an intrigued smile. Maggie met his eyes as she bounced on top of Jasper, grinning as she noticed his eyes following the movement of her breasts.

“This is the most beautiful thing I’ve ever seen,” Henry whispered, and he heard Jasper sigh next to him as Maggie pulled away. She turned to Henry as Jasper moved to compose himself, and she leaned into Henry for another kiss.

“I could do this every night,” she said.

Jasper laughed weakly, and he took off his old condom as Maggie directed them into position. She moved Jasper on his knees as she took his cock into her mouth, curling her back and lifting her hips as Henry entered her from behind. When he pushed inside her, she almost gagged on Jasper, but she soon found her rhythm, sucking him off as Henry pistoned into her from behind. Soon, the three of them found an even pace, building on a crescendo of pleasure as Maggie was caught in between them. Again and again they tried new ways to delight each other, loving and attending each other beyond boundaries that others just wouldn’t understand.

This was who they were. This was their friendship, and they didn’t know if it could get any better than this.

Of course, Henry and Jasper gave Maggie the most attention, but as she was resting in the middle, she saw Jasper reach over her, a joyful smile on his face as he drew his cousin into a sloppy kiss. Henry laughed as Jasper drew away, and before Jasper could return to Maggie, Henry grabbed Jasper against him, and Maggie felt the room fall into a sultry and tender lull as the two boys moved into a deep, tender kiss. Henry’s hands rested on top of Jasper’s shoulders, and slowly Jasper’s hands framed Henry’s face.

When Henry slowly broke away, Jasper looked at him inquiringly, as if something was dawning on him.

“So that’s why you’re okay with sharing Maggie,” Jasper said, and Henry nodded with a guilty smile. The two of them came down, resting at Maggie’s sides. She watched them both wordlessly as Henry confessed.

“I love both of you, more than I can express in words,” Henry said. “I know I’m strange to you. I was raised all around the world, in places you’ve only read in books; however, I never had best friends like you. And Jasper, I know you’re family, but you’re much more than family to me. No one understands and accepts me as well as you two do.”

Maggie turned to him and kissed him on the cheek. “I think it’s sweet,” she said. “And I love you too.” She made a point to turn to Jasper, nuzzling his nose. “And you as well.”

“Yeah, man, um... you know I love you,” Jasper said, but Henry was waiting for more. “I had a dream about the three of us,” he said sheepishly. “I told Maggie about it last night, but it was a dream about us like this, and even though it weirded me out, you were like this with me too, and I understand it now.” Henry nodded, and the slight tension in the air seemed to fade out of existence. The three of them came together in a tight embrace on Maggie’s bed.

“Maybe it was the fertility artifact,” Maggie said quietly, breaking up the silence. Jasper looked at her shocked, and Henry chuckled.

“I thought I’d never hear those words from your mouth,” Jasper said.

“Me either,” Henry said. “It’s good to know some of us are willing to change.”

“That’s right,” Maggie said, though she couldn’t keep a straight face. She stretched her arms under them and drew them closer to her. “Who knows, anything is possible.”

“I need to record these words somewhere,” Jasper continued teasing her. “The evolution of Maggie Winnock, from skeptic to true believer.”

She smiled sweetly at both of them, not at all bothered by Jasper’s words. “After what happened between us tonight,” she said in husky breath, and she closed her eyes and rested her hands on them. “I’m ready to believe in anything.”

Henry turned and nuzzled his face into her hair, and Jasper curled down and rested his head against her breast. She embraced them, feeling the slide into sleep as Henry and Jasper’s warmth blanketed around her.

Jasper was still against her, out like a light, and when she heard Henry’s contented snore, Maggie finally let go, feeling her dreams enrapture her.

\--

Maggie, Jasper, and Henry walked differently among the halls of Smithson, but no one noticed. They appeared to be extremely close friends, and if rumors were going around, they didn’t hear them, and no one ever really believed such gossip anyway.

As usual, they were involved in new mysteries and adventures again. Thanks to Henry they never got bored with that, and trouble had a way of attracting him, as Jasper and Maggie were automatically dragged into it as well. They didn’t mind, but it was becoming a habit for them regardless.

Sometimes they’d get free moments while they huddling in corners away from bad guys, and they would steal kisses from each other. Sometimes, Henry and Maggie would take the long way home after their shifts in the DOUM rooms, or Jasper would spend time with Maggie while they waited for Henry to get out of detention for setting off one of the professors. (Morneau more than the others.)

Hunter sometimes teased them, but he avoided them for the most part. He soon realized the three of them were too strong together, and no flimsy taunts could bother them or take them down. They were together so much that outsiders could barely wedge inside their group, and if they could, it was never for too long. They were too involved with each other, sometimes so much that they didn’t notice the rest of the world.

Sometimes Jasper and Maggie stole glances and held hands in the halls. Sometimes, on the lawn of the park, Maggie flirted with Henry as he rested his head in Jasper’s lap.

If anyone thought it was odd, they didn’t say anything, not to them personally anyway. True love, even among three, was undoubtedly strange, and though the rest of the world might not understand it, to Maggie, Jasper, and Henry, outside opinion, in their case, was really of no consequence.

END


End file.
